Tsuna El Cabellero de Hielo de Namimori
by Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Vongolea hubiera estado vigilando a Tsuna desde el inicio?, ¿si pasaba un accidente trágico que marco para siempre su vida?, ¿si nunca hubiera sido ese cobarde y miedoso que todos conocemos? y lo más importante, ¿si toda su familia esta conformada por chicas?, entren y descúbranlo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola¡, soy yo¡**

 **Vengo con una nueva historia**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Pues tenía ya mucho tiempo desde que estaba buscando FanFics de Katekio Hitman Reborn¡ que no fueran yaoi**

 **En lo personal. Odio el yaoi**

 **Pero cuando leí la historia de** **specterwolf3 "las damas Vongolea" me quede con las ganas de seguir leyendo pero al parecer esta en hiato**

 **Por eso pensé..."no puedo ser el único"**

 **Así que aquí esta esta nueva historia...**

 **-EL INICIO-**

 _-!TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA!, !ENTREGENME A TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA!-un hombre encapuchado exclamo frente a una escuela, prescolar, para ser más exactos, llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo a un niño castaño, quien se encontraba temblando_

 _-!SEÑOR, YA LE DIJIMOS QUE SI NO ES PARIENTE NO PODEMOS ENTREGARSELO!-un maestro del plantel intentaba razonar con aquel encapuchado, quien de golpe se calmo_

 _-lo diré de nuevo, entréguenme a Tsunayoshi Sawada, por las buenas o por las malas-aquel hombre advirtió, claramente conteniendo su cólera_

 _-señor, le repito, no podemos hacerlo a menos que sea un familiar-el maestro intento una vez más...sin saber que sería la ultima_

 _-entonces...!SERA POR LAS MALAS!-y mostrando un fusil de asalto y sin miramientos o duda..._

 _!RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_

 _Disparo, sin un objetivo fijo, moviendo el arma de un lado al otro, sin soltar el gatillo, creando una ráfaga de balas que atravesaban tanto a niños como a maestros..._

 _Una maestra que, contra todo pronóstico, evadía las balas, se acercó al niño castaño, quien se había quedado congelado, al igual que todos los niños, y lo tomo con un poco de brusquedad, comenzando a correr hacia las aulas, sin mirar atrás..._

 _El niño castaño observó a su salvadora, cabello negro, que llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, su delicada cara que ahora mostraba seriedad, sus ojos morados indiferentes ocultos bajo unas gafas de semi-montura negra, vestía un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa rosa de botones bajo un chaleco negro, irradiaba una belleza natural, junto a ese porte de seriedad, podrían volver loco a cualquier hombre..._

 _Sin darle importancia a las balas que pasaban peligrosamente sobre su persona e intentando cubrir el cuerpo del menor a toda costa, la profesora ingreso a un salón a lazar, para depositar al niño con la mayor delicadeza que pudo reunir bajo en escritorio que se encontraba pagado a una pared..._

 _Rápidamente se cubrió debajo de las ventanas, sacando un celular, marcando un numero con desesperación que su rostro no demostraba, esperando con impaciencia, hasta que hablaron..._

 _-aquí, cuartel general, ¿Quién es?-una voz gruesa y agresiva del otro lado, claramente no contento con la llamada_

 _-aquí agente 32, numero de autorización 7,2,9 Alfa, Flora, reportando que el plantel donde Tsunayoshi Sawada estudia está bajo ataque-los disparos cesaron mientras unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse..._

 _-informe de la situación-la voz del hombre se hizo aún más agresiva aunque se notaba preocupado_

 _-tengo asegurado a Tsunayoshi Sawada, pero necesito refuerzos urgentemente_

 _-están en camino-y la llamada se cortó, mientras los pasos se escuchaban de vez en cuando cerca, de vez en cuando lejos, como si estuviera deambulando, pero la profesora lo sabía, solo estaba jugando con ellos_

 _Dirigió su vista al niño, para ver como temblaba levemente, cosa que intentaba disimular, sonrió, no por nada él era el elegido, así que, acercándose con el mayor sigilo, se escondió a un lado del niño_

 _-¿estás bien?-pregunto suavemente, susurrando, sin darle importancia a los pasos que deambulaban sin rumbo fijo_

 _-e-eso creo-susurro igualmente, con su pequeño cuerpo temblando cual gelatina, el miedo era palpable desde kilómetros_

 _-soy Mikoto, maestra de matemáticas de ultimo año-intento iniciar una conversación, consciente de que estarían un buen rato_

 _-si, he oído de usted, Mikoto-sensei, "la sensei de hielo"-sonrió ante eso, no sabia con exactitud quien comenzó a llamarla así, pero era gracioso_

 _-dime ¿Cuál es tu materia favorita?-Mikoto intentaba sacar los pasos de los oídos del niño, pero al parecer este se negaba a eso, era como si estuviera estudiando los pasos de su oponente, volvió a sonreír, sin duda, él era el indicado_

 _-ninguna en particular, pero me gusta leer-aun sin apartar la mirada de la entrada, manteniendo una calma impresionante, aunque el temblor en su pequeño cuerpo se hacía más fuerte a cada momento y su cara llena de temor se notaba incluso a través de la pared_

 _-¿Cuál es el libro que más te gusta?-Mikoto solo se intrigo un poco más por el niño, no había muchos niños a los que les gustara leer_

 _-los juegos del hambre-el niño aun no apartaba la mirada de la puerta, aunque su temblor bajo considerablemente, indicador de que estaba olvidándose levemente de su situación_

 _-¿Por qué?-una vez más la sorprendió, ahora si estaba interesada en la platica_

 _-por la manera en que se organiza la monarquía, el hecho de que no las mujeres no sea devaluadas por el simple hecho de ser mujeres, la precisión con la que Kadnis dispara el arco, aunque en la segunda parte es toda una inútil que se la pasa llorando todo el libro-al último, Mikoto pudo jurar escuchar decepción en sus palabras, olvidándose por completo de la situación, centrando su atención en la maestra_

 _-ya veo, ¿Qué es lo que menos te gusta?-pregunto realmente interesada, pocos niños tenían ese tipo de pensamiento_

 _-principalmente la dictadura planteada por el imperio y la falsa paz que promete al realizar los juegos-el niño parecía entretenido con la conversación_

 _-¿en serio?, sin esa dictadura no hubiera trama-el niño parecía entrar en reflexión_

 _-probablemente, pero en lo personal, el enfoque es muy escéptico, digo, se supone que la historia se está contando desde un punto de vista pobre, económica y sentimentalmente, por lo que el enfoque es demasiado escéptico-Mikoto quedo en shock por un momento, que un niño diera una opinión tan acertada y madura era algo impresionante_

 _-sí, eso mismo pensé yo cuando leí el libro, aunque concuerdo contigo, en el segundo libro Kadnis es una llorona-hizo una pequeña mueca, mujeres como ella hacían que todas fueran subestimadas_

 _-en efecto, aunque su puntería era todavía certera, tenía un trauma psicológico producto de matar a una persona-sonrió contento de que la maestra comprendiera su punto_

 _-aunque aun no entiendo porque, lo hizo para cobrar venganza-para Mikoto la venganza no era una buena excusa para quitar una vida, aunque considerando la trama, lo justificaba_

 _-la venganza solo arrastra a un circulo de odio interminable-comento sabiamente el castañito, sorprendiendo a la mayor, ni siquiera los más experimentados en batalla tenían una visión tan clara como la del niño frente a ella_

 _-!LOS ENCONTREEE!-una voz gruesa interrumpió su plática, infundiendo miedo en el menor y alertando a la mayor_

 _-tranquilo, no pasará nada-Mikoto mintió, sabía que los refuerzos no estaban tan cerca como para impedir que alguno de los dos muriera, y ella estaba más que contenta con morir protegiéndolo_

 _El castañito por su parte se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, viendo al hombre encapuchado parado frente a la puerta, con su arma aun expulsando humo, mirándolos, con una cínica sonrisa..._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Mikoto no estaba para nada asustada, su entrenamiento había sido duro, pero estaba dando sus frutos, ahora, no le tenía miedo a morir_

 _-!QUIRARE, PERRA, MI ASUNTO NO ES CONTIGO!-el hombre parecía fuera de sí, en un estado total de locura_

 _-!NO ME IMPORTA, YO PROTEGERE AL NIÑO!-exclamo con fuerza_

 _Y el hombre se abalanzo contra ella sin responder, olvidando completamente que portaba un arma, golpeando sin ningún tipo de orden u objetivo a Mikoto, quien los eludía con facilidad_

 _-!YA ME CANSASTE!-el hombre grito, aun fuera de sí, tomando el arma, disparando, de nuevo, sin ningún objetivo fijo, cosa que Mikoto aprovecho_

 _Acercándose peligrosamente a su especio personal, conectando un golpe en la cara del sujeto, moviendo su centro de gravedad, haciéndolo caer_

 _Mikoto aprovecho eso y tomo al castañito, quien miraba fascinado los movimientos fluidos de la pelinegra, corriendo hacia la salida, con la esperanza de poder dejar al niño a salvo..._

 _Para su suerte, los refuerzos estaban a punto de entrar, cuando la vieron, rápidamente se movieron para abrirles paso pero..._

 _-!SI VOY A MORIR AL MENOS ME LLEVARE A ALGUIEN CONMIGO!-exclamo aquel hombre, por primera vez desde que todo esto comenzó, apuntando directamente al corazón de Mikoto, quien no lo vio al estar corriendo hacia la salida y..._

 _!RAT!_

 _Un solo disparo, concentrado, certero, y letal, el cuerpo de Mikoto caía al piso, aun tomada de la mano del castañito, quien miraba en shock lo ocurrido_

 _Los ojos de Mikoto, desorbitados y llenos de sorpresa, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le estaban apuntando, su pecho chorreando sangre a montones, sangre que salpicaba directamente sobre el infante_

 _Respirando agitadamente, sintiéndose en las ultimas de su conciencia, Mikoto pudo divisar una cabellera castaña, claro que sabía a quién le pertenecía, por lo que con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, hablo..._

 _-adiós, Tsuna-y cerro sus ojos...para siempre_

 _La mente del castañito aún seguía en shock, podía escuchar múltiples disparos y un grito de dolor, pero a él solo le importaba..._

 _-!MIKOTO-SENSEI!..._

 **-TOKIO-JAPON-HOGAR SAWADA-COMEDOR-**

En el comedor de la casa, una hermosa chica castaña, de aparentes 15 años estaba preparando el desayuno con ayuda de otra castaña de aparentes 26, posiblemente madre e hija, ellas era Yui Sawada, la hija menor de los Sawada y Nana Sawada, la madre de los hermanos Sawada, todo estaba bien hasta...

-!MIKOTO-SENSEI!-un grito desgarrador se escuchó por toda la residencia, asustando a las femeninas, quienes sin dudar corrieron a la segunda planta...

 **HOGAR SAWADA-SEGUNDA PLANTA-CUARTO DE ¿?**

En la cama, un chico de aparentes 16 años, castaño, con puntas que desafían la gravedad, de compleción algo musculosa, aunque la camiseta holgada color negra que traía puesta los ocultaba muy bien, junto a un short color anaranjado oscuro...

Respiraba agitado sentado en su cama, al parecer había tenido una pesadilla, tranquilizándose, se dedicó a observar su habitación, para ordenar un poco sus pensamientos..

Se podían apreciar libros tirados por todas partes, ropa igualmente, en el escritorio que estaba a un lado de la cama, unos audífonos de color negro con anaranjado de diadema, un poco gastados junto a una celular iPhone 6, igualmente de color negro con un protector anaranjado

-mierda, tal vez deba recoger un poco-murmuro con voz aburrida, y se hubiera puesto a hacerlo pero...

-!tsu-chan, ¿estás bien?-una voz melodiosa y algo madura se escuchó detrás de su puesta, la reconoció de inmediato, su madre, oía claramente como intentaba entrar, pero él había puesto seguro a la puerta...

-!Ni-sama, ¿estás bien?-otra voz, melodiosa al igual que la de su madre, pero más joven, de inmediato la reconoció como su hermana, también podía escuchar como pateaba la puerta en un intento desesperado de entrar

Suspiro y paso su mano por sus descontrolados mechones castaños, Tsunayoshi Sawada lo último que quería era preocupar a su familia, pero a veces era muy difícil considerando que eran muy sobreprotectoras con él, más su hermana

-sí, estoy bien, perdón por preocuparlas-se levantó de su cama y de inmediato capto el mal olor, que identifico como su camiseta, sin darle mucha importancia, se la quito y tomo un pantalón limpio, y abrió la puerta

Miro a su hermana, su cabello largo hasta la espalda, un generoso cuerpo, grandes senos para su corta edad, caderas anchas y cintura de reloj de arena, sus orbes naranja oscuro que mostraban preocupación, sin duda, Tsuna no podía dejar de darle razón a los chicos que van tras ella, pero eso no significara que él no los iba a espantar, nop, para nada

Y su madre, cabello hasta los hombros, un cuerpo ni generoso ni desproporcionado, mejor dicho, regular, senos considerables, pero no tan grandes como los de su hermana, caderas anchas y cintura de reloj de arena, igual a su hermana, con unos hipnotizarte ojos cafés, que mostraban preocupación, al igual que su hermana, Tsuna aún se preguntaba ¿Cómo fue que termino con un tipo como su padre?, no lo sabia

-ahora, si me lo permiten, quisiera darme una ducha-vio cómo su hermana menor se sonrojaba de manera atómica y su madre sonreía orgullosa, probablemente de que su hijo este tan desarrollado

-sí, pero ¿seguro que estas bien?-volvió a preguntar Nana, ella sabía que su hijo era muy cerrado incluso para ella, todo desde "ese" incidente

-sí, no se preocupen-sonrío, para él era normal tener una pesadilla cada mes, por lo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse

-bien, entonces, ve a bañarte, apestas-Yui sonrió juguetona, adoraba cuando su Ni-sama hacia pucheros, justo como ahora

-pues lo siento-y se retiró al baño, sin prisa, aún era temprano para la escuela, mientras su hermana y su mama se iban a la cocina, probablemente a terminar el desayuno

Unos momentos después, Tsuna bajo con el uniforme típico de High Namimori, aunque con unos ajustes, aunque nada graves, solo su camiseta no estaba fajada y la corbata la tenía floja, dejando ver que los últimos botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados, dejado ver un collar, algo extraño...

Era una espada de plata, con su filo rodeado de algo parecido a unas púas igualmente de plata, en la empuñadura de la espada, una cabeza de un felino, que a Tsuna le gustaba pensar que era de un león, con lo que separa el filo de la empuñadura, que estaba inclinado, una piedra de color azul atravesada por una "X"

(para que te hagas una idea: . ?spm=2114.43010208.4. )

Regalo de su hermana hace 1 año, desde entonces no se ha separado de él, es como su amuleto de la buena suerte, eso y que cada vez que no lo usaba su hermana lo interrogaba acerca del porque

Sin importarle mucho su actual apariencia, bajo al comedor, donde su madre y hermana lo estaban esperando, ya listas para desayunar, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaban unos cuantos minutos antes de ponerse en marcha hacia la escuela, lo cual se le hacía muy conveniente, aún más cuando escucho su estómago rugir levemente...

-ya me voy, por cierto, deliciosa comida, como siempre-y Tsuna salió de su casa, su hermana se había adelantado ya que tenían actividad en su club, el club de tenis, de hecho, ella era la presidenta, por lo que tenía que llegar mucho más temprano

El en cambio, si bien estaba en varios clubes, no era presidente de ninguno de ellos, y aunque lo fuera, los presidentes no tienen muchas obligaciones, ya que esta en clubes como Karate, Boxeo y Kendo por lo que a lo mucho los presidentes tenían que arreglar el lugar de practica al terminar

Sin darle mucha importancia, se colocó sus audífonos y emprendió marcha a la escuela, mientras ponía el reproductor del celular en aleatorio...

Por el camino su cara normalmente adorable, según las mujeres, e indefensa, según los hombres, cambio totalmente, a una fría e indiferente, con ese toque aburrido, su verdadera cara, o al menos eso creían todos, pues es solo una máscara para que los demás no lo molesten...

Caminando por la calle, lo sintió, una sed de sangre como ninguna que haya sentido antes, el estaba acostumbrado gracias a que regularmente la mayoría de los que se metían con el eran vándalos, por lo que desprendían intención asesina y muy pocos sed de sangre, claro, en un principio le aterraron, pero con el tiempo fue acostumbrándose

Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse en guardia, sabía que la persona estaba demasiado lejos como para atacarlo, a menos claro que tuviera un arma, cosa que era casi imposible, por el simple hecho de estar en pleno centro de la ciudad...

Lo extraño es que los demás no lo sentían, era como si se concentrara única y exclusivamente a el, cosa que de algún modo lo emocionaba, él no era de los tipos que buscaban pelea porque si y ya, era más bien a los que les gusta un buen entrenamiento con todo lo que tenían ambos, pero recientemente no había alguien capaz de hacerlo dar todo de sí, aunque al parecer si hay alguien,...y lo está provocando

Dejo que su instinto asesino fluyera en dirección al otro, así podría encontrar el paradero y que lo sienta en su totalidad, si bien no era más grande que el del adversario, era igual, eso le haría saber que no sería presa fácil...

Sonrió de medio lado al sentir como el instando asesino se iba lentamente, al parecer capto el mensaje, esto era interesante, demasiado interesante...

Siguiendo su camino, pudo notar como una sombra lo seguía, decidió no darle importancia, si su futuro adversario quería saber sus límites, él se los mostraría...personalmente

 **-ACADEMIA NAMIMORI-ENTRADA-**

Llego sin mayores complicaciones, aunque era un poco molesto tener a una sombra extra, al menos a su parecer...

Entrando a la escuela, con su indiferente y frío rostro, que, como siempre, espanto a unos cuantos hombres, aunque nunca les da importancia

Accidentalmente topo miradas con Hibari Moka, la presidenta del Comité Disciplinario, que estaba recargada en la pared, su vestimenta era una camisas y moño rojo, sobre sus hombros su abrigo negro por fuera y rojo por dentro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su falda de la escuela de un tono marrón algo oscuro, zapatos negros, medias hasta las rodillas negras, en su brazo derecho una insignia del Comité Disciplinario y la mirada acerada a la que todos temían, todos menos cierto castaño loco, quien ahora avanzaba sin cuidado, todos se congelaron ante su falta de respeto...

-Sawada- fue la voz fría y dura de Hibari que hizo que todos se detengan de golpe para ver como seria apaleado, algunos tenían sonrisas por su futuro castigo, que hizo que el joven castaño sacara una mueca de odio, mostro sus caninos y gruño un poco por lo bajo, cosa que Hibari noto por la ligera sorpresa en su cara y miro hacia los demás, su cara se hizo mucho más seria y con el ceño fruncido, los demás salieron huyendo aterrados, cosa que saco una ligera risa de parte de Tsuna, pero vio como Hibari sin titubeo se acercó hacia el sin parpadear, le miraba con esos ojos como cuchillas lista para enviarlo de nuevo a la enfermería o, si su surte era muy mala, al hospital...

Pero su sorpresa fue grande, al igual que el resto, cuando toma su camisa, el castaño pudo sentir sus dedos, y se sorprendió de la suavidad que estos poseían, abotona los botones que no lo están y ajusta su corbata, después el cuello de su camisa y baja alisándola en su pecho, para después, con todo descaro, meter las manos a su pantalón, fajando su camisa, lo hace de manera lenta, Tsuna lo sabía, estaba midiéndolo y recordando cada detalle con ese suave toque, mientras su cara sigue siendo inexpresiva, al igual que siempre, mientras que en la de Tsuna un pequeño sonrojo se podía apreciar

De pronto el labio de Tsuna comenzó a temblar levemente, Tsuna sabía que eso era una manera de avergonzarlo, pero eso no bastaba para derrotarlo, la haría pagar por eso, Tsuna no era juguete de nadie...

-no vengas a la escuela con el uniforme de esa manera desalineada o te morderé hasta la muerte, Sawada

Sacando valor de quien sabe dónde, el castaño beso de manera brusca a la chica, quien abrió sus ojos en un profundo shock, no era la única, todos los espectadores estaban boquiabiertos, con altanería, apretó el trasero de la aún más perpleja chica, quien soltó un gemido de gusto entre los labios de Tsuna

-entiendo-y sin más salió corriendo, no sin antes lamer el pequeño hilo de saliva que conectaba sus lenguas

Para Tsuna fue extraño, no sabía de donde había salido eso, jamás había actuado por instinto como ahora, o bueno, hace mucho que no lo hacía...

Se sintió afortunado al haber corrido de ahí al sentir una terrible sensación del lugar donde antes había estado, sonrió, al parecer a la presidenta no le había gustado su pequeña bromita, aunque frunció un poco el ceño, a él tampoco le gustaba que jugaran con él, como dice su madre, "si te llevas aguántate"…

Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, estaba mal pensar en esas cosas cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su aula, donde de seguro su maestro lo estaba esperando con el ceño fruncido, por llegar tarde...

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto con su máscara de indiferencia al profesor, que estaba frente a la clase, comenzando a escribir algo en el pizarrón

-de nuevo tarde, señor Tsunayoshi-reprendio el profesor, si no fuera por sus actividades extracurriculares en el los clubes y torneos para la escuela, ya estaría reprobado

-lo siento, me perdí en el camino de la vida-a todos les salió una gota en la nuca, por supuesto que nadie creía sus mentiras, pero una risita resonó en el aula, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién es...

La dueña de esa risa era la mejor amiga del castaño Yamamoto Takiko, la capitana del equipo de Base bol femenino y, posiblemente, la chica más deseada en toda la escuela, aunque la mayoría, excepto cierto castaño, sabía que solo tenía ojos para su mejor amigo, de ahí la razón del porque Tsuna es tan odiado en la escuela

-pase-después de un pequeño silencio, el profesor por fin hablo, eso sí, aún con la enorme gota en la nuca

Sin más paso entre los pupitres, llegando al suyo, que estaba al lado de la ventana, sacando sus cosas, dio una mirada rápida a su amiga, quien como siempre estaba hermosa, con su cabello negro elegantemente atado en una coleta alta, con sus ojos avellana claros brillando con el reflejo del sol y sonriendo hacia él, hay veces que el castaño se preguntaba ¿porque era su amiga?...

Él no tenía nada en especial, aparte de estar en algunos clubes, era el sujeto más odiado en toda la academia, no tenía muy buenas notas que digamos, siempre actuaba indiferente a los demás, nunca era muy atento con ella debido a sus actividades en los clubes, !maldición¡, ni siquiera era atractivo...

-con permiso, sensei, necesitamos a Tsuna en el club de boxeo-los pensamientos de Tsuna se vieron interrumpidos cuando un estudiante alto, pelinegro y de compleción musculosa, de inmediato lo reconoció como Aono Kasuto, el presidente del club de boxeo

-claro-el profesor le hizo una seña a Tsuna, quien se levantó y camino hasta la puerta donde Kasuto lo esperaba con una sonrisa

-yo!, ¿estás listo?-levanto una mano en señal de saludo, cosa que Tsuna devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿para?-pregunto levemente confundido, según él, hoy sería el mismo día aburrido de siempre

-para la práctica abierta al público, ¿lo olvidaste?-pregunto al ver la cara de confusión del castaño, quien se avergonzó un poco

-lo siento-se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza, no sabía porque se la había pasado eso, nunca se le pasaba nada, oh bueno, nada que un par de calentamientos no lo arreglen

-bueno, no pasa nada, vámonos, ya tengo listo todo, solo faltan los mejores miembros para la demostración-comento en tono tranquilo, no estaba preocupado, Kasuto sabía que el castaño entrenaba todos los días, el mismo lo había comprobado, por lo que solo necesitaba calentar los músculos y estaría listo

-bueno-contesto sin mucho interés, no estaba asustado, después de todo, no había día que no entrenara, aunque francamente un poco sorprendido de que lo consideraran uno de los mejores miembros del club, él personalmente conoció a todos y creía que había muchos buenos alumnos

Sin más salieron del salón, olvidándose por completo de que todos lo escucharon, si, el rumor de que Tsuna era uno de los mejores boxeadores de la escuela se correría muy rápido en Namimori...

 **!Y corte¡**

 **Como les digo, no podía sacarme esta idea de la cabeza, por lo que aquí esta**

 **Y es provisional, si quieren que sigua la historia dejen comentarios y si no simplemente la dejare**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **!Que La Voluntad y Determinación Guíen Tu Vida¡, se despide Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**


	2. Chapter 2: Encuentro

**!REGRESE DEL INFIERNO¡**

 **Sip, chicos, volví**

 **Espero que disfruten el cap.**

 **ENCUENTRO**

 **-CLUB DE BOXEO-**

En el club, todos se hallaban nerviosos, sería la primera vez que dejaban que un público viera sus prácticas, aunque los más veteranos estaban relajados, hacía mucho tiempo que lo habían hecho, pero ya tenían un poco de experiencia...

-!bueno, hoy tenemos uno de los más grandes eventos, les recuerdo que lo hacemos para que las personas vean lo duro que estamos trabajando ahora que el torneo se acerca¡-anunció Kasuto con una sonrisa, viendo como todos le ponían atención, incluido el castaño, quien ya se había quitado la camisa y se estaba poniendo vendas en las manos

Para el castaño era impresionante como Kasuto se encargaba de poner en orden a todos, de por sí ya era difícil tenerlos controlados cuando no había ningún evento, ahora son una bola de nervios casi incontrolable, por lo que era un logro demasiado alto

-!demos todos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ahora, los cite aquí para que calentaran y que ahogaran sus nervios, así que sin más, entrenen¡-exclamo el pelinegro con fuera y entusiasmo, por lo regular era el profesor encargado de organizar todo esto, pero estaba enfermo

Todos tomaron a un compañero y comenzaron a hacer combates de práctica, algunos en el ring y otros simplemente en el espacio en el que estaban, el castaño por su parte solo se quedó esperando a que alguno lo retara, no tenía ganas de hablar y francamente estaba muy...

-!atento¡-Tsuna alcanzó a mover su cabeza justo a tiempo para eludir un puño, dirigiendo su vista, pudo ver a Kasuto con el puño extendido y una sonrisa, cosa que hizo crecer una sonrisa en el castaño, quien se puso en guardia...

Con un elegante movimiento de pies, avanzó hasta el pelinegro, lanzando un golpe a sus costillas una vez que estuvo cerca, cosa que el pelinegro recibió, sin piedad, tiro un golpe a su cara, haciendo que se doblara un poco hacia atrás, aprovechando su posición, tiro otro golpe al estómago del pelinegro, quien se volvió a curvear hacia adelante...

-gar-gimió con dolor, antes de tirar un golpe al costado que el castaño dejo desprotegida, golpeando con éxito, haciendo que el castaño se desconcentrara, aprovechando eso, tiro un golpe a su cara, dando de lleno...

-has mejorado mucho, Kasuto-hablo seriamente el castaño, limpiando sangre que salía de su nariz, con una expresión completamente seria, cosa poco común en él, lo que hizo al pelinegro sonreír...

-por supuesto, ¿Qué clase de capitán seria si un miembro de mi club me vence de un solo golpe?-pregunto de manera seria pero alegre, era obvio que si se descuidaba acabaría con un puño en la cara, eso lo tenía claro...

El castaño avanzó dos pies más cerca del pelinegro, entrando en su espacio personal, logrando que estuviera a punto de tropezar, aprovechando esto, dio un golpe en la cara, otro en el estómago y el ultimo en las costillas...

-aaahh-gimió de manera quedada, negándose a darle la satisfacción de escuchar sus gemidos de dolor...

El castaño frunció el ceño levemente, dio repetidos golpes en las costillas del lado izquierdo, para después en un rápido movimiento, clavar su izquierda en la nariz de Kazuto

-como dije, eres bueno, pero aún te falta-menciono el castaño con voz seria, ajustando las vendas de su mano izquierda, con la pierna derecha levemente flexionada, mirando como su contrincante caía noqueado al piso...

-!woooooow¡-una ovación llamo su atención, mirando a su costado izquierdo, miro a una multitud de estudiantes, mujeres y hombres, de grados superiores y menores...¿ese de ahí era el director?...mejor no saber...

-!y esos de ahí eran el capitán del club de boxeo, Aono Kasuto y nuestro mejor miembro, Sawada Tsunayoshi¡, !ahora tomaremos un descanso para organizar todo y despertar al capitán!-el vice-presidente anuncio con voz alegre, mirando como todos ovacionaban aún más

-¿desde cuándo están aquí?-murmuro levemente confundido, según tenía entendido, solo era una práctica antes de los torneos, se encogió de hombros, no es que le importara mucho, recorrió con la mirada al grupo, el cual creció exponencialmente en estos segundos, de ahí pudo identificar a Hibari, con una imperceptible sonrisa, Takiko sonriendo ampliamente a él, a su hermana, igualmente sonriendo y a Sasagawa Rinko, la capitana del club de boxeo femenino, quien también lo miraba con su ardiente determinación en los ojos

-buen trabajo, aunque fuiste un poco duro-escuchó a sus espaldas, volteo y se encontró con unos de, los que él consideraba, los mejores miembros del club, Senju Minato, también apodado "el rayo amarillo de Namimori", debido a que se especializaba en la velocidad, de reacción y acción

 **(nota: es Minato de Naruto, solo que un poco más musculoso)**

-no lo creo, si es nuestro capitán debería poder vencerme sin siquiera parpadear-obviamente que era mentira, pero bueno, no quería escuchar sermones ahora mismo

Minato se rio un poco y se alejó de ahí, viendo como Takiko se acercaba al castaño con una enorme sonrisa, negó suavemente divertido al ver la cara de desconcierto del castaño, al parecer era el único que no se daba cuenta de que la capitana de Base Ball femenino estaba loca por él...

El castaño se encogió de hombros al ver como el rubio se retiraba, cerró los ojos un momento, no tenía claro como había llegado hasta donde estaba, después de la muerte de Mikoto, todo estaba muy borroso hasta hace unos años...

-!felicidades, Tsuna-kun¡-el castaño sintió como dos extremadamente suaves bultos se apegaban a su espalda, al mismo tiempo que unos brazos rodeaban su cuello desde atrás y una cálida respiración entre su cuello y nariz

-¿Takiko?-pregunto el castaño con duda y vergüenza, la verdad, la pelinegra era muy cariñosa con él, pero jamás había llegado a tales extremos, debe estar muy emocionada...

Pero antes de escuchar respuesta de la mencionada, sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos, haciendo que más de un par de ojos curiosos se abrieran en shock...

Tsuna lo sentía, como una lengua invasora entraba en su boca y la recorría, sin vergüenza o pudor, para luego sentir como era jalado del abrazo de cuello de su amiga y era abrazado posesivamente por el cuello...

-¿Quién te dio derecho de hacer eso con MI herbívoro?-pregunto de manera posesiva la presidente del club disciplinario, enojada por cómo alguien más que ella tocaba a SU herbívoro

-¿a qué te refieres con tuyo?-pregunto de manera amenazante Takiko, verde de los celos al ver como alguien que no fuera ella le daba un beso a SU mejor amigo

-sí, ¿a qué te refieres con que Ni-sama es tuyo?, Hibari-san-pregunto igualmente verde de celos Yui, completamente celosas al ver como alguien besaba a SU hermano

-me refiero a que él es mío y yo soy suya, ¿a que más me podría referir?-la sonrisa de Moka solo servía para irritar más a las dos femeninas, y el hecho de que aún no soltara al castaño lo empeoraba mucho más

-!suéltalo de una vez¡-gruño en cólera Takiko, con los celos en aumento

-¿!quien me obligara¡?-respondió Moka de la misma manera, no contenta con que alguien le niegue el derecho de besar a SU hombre

-!yo¡-gruño de vuelta Takiko y, sorprendentemente, Yui

Mientras ellas peleaban, el castaño se hallaba cómodamente ubicado entre los brazos de la presidenta del club de disciplina, sintiendo como presionaba su pecho contra el suyo, por lo cual no se quejaba...

-!muy bien, entonces que Tsuna-kun decida¡-y ahí todo se fue a la mierda para el castaño...

-!si, Ni-sama decide con quien quiere estar¡-a este punto, los demás miraban al castaño con lastima, rezando porque su alma llegara al paraíso, todos los hombres presentes sabían que no sobreviviría...

-bien, vamos, Tsuna-kun, diles que me prefieres a mi-dijo totalmente segura de sí Moka

Ahora, Tsuna estaba experimentando algo que nunca espero volver a experimentar, ahora mismo estaba contra las cuerdas, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de las tres femeninas, busco desesperadamente a alguien a quien pedirle ayuda, pues sabía que no podría ganar esto, busco a quien sea, pero todos desviaban la mirada...

-¿Qué te toma tanto tiempo?, diles para que dejen de molestarnos-demando Moka con voz exigente siendo apoyada por las otras dos, claro, cada una su lado...

-!bien, tenemos todo listo, por favor, los miembros del club de boxeo, suban al ring¡-el castaño miro con eterna gratitud al pelinegro, quien le sonrió

-!lo siento chicas, me llaman¡-de inmediato corrió al ring, con el temor de que cualquiera de ellas quisiera su respuesta ya...

Llegando al ring primero que nadie y dando gracias a cualquier deidad de haber salido con vida, el castaño esperaba paciente a que todos los demás llegaran, aunque por él, podrían tardar el tiempo que quieran...

-!bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, como todos los años hacemos esto para que vean el esfuerzo que estamos poniendo para dejar en alto la escuela de Namimori¡-

Hubo algunos silbidos y gritos de aprobación

-!por lo cual, presentaremos a todos los miembros, como si fuera un videojuego¡-rio un poco al último, al parecer, era demasiado friki

Todos tuvieron su oportunidad de lucirse, algunos lanzando puñetazos al aire, otros dando promesas y declaraciones, u otros simplemente parándose ahí, dejando que sus fans gritaran su nombre...

-!Minato Senju, el rayo amarrillo de Namimori¡-anuncio el presentados a lo que el rubio dio un paso al frente, sonriendo, de inmediato todos comenzaron a gritar...

El castaño vio como lanzaba golpes de manera continua y a una buena velocidad, no todo su potencias, pero lo suficiente para impresionar a alguien aficionado, cosa que logro...

-!y por último pero no menos importante, Tsunayoshi Sawada, con su recién conseguido apodo, el Caballero de Hielo de Namimori¡

El castaño dio un paso al rente levemente confundido ante el apodo, a los que Kasuto sonrió con complicidad, se había encargado de mantener el apodo del castaño lejos de sus oídos para que fuera una sorpresa para él, y vaya que lo estaba siendo...

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, podrían odiar a Tsuna, pero eso no significara que no lo apoyaran cuando estaba haciendo algo por la escuela...

Encogiéndose de hombros, el castaño lanzo puños al aire con elegancia y tranquilidad, dejando a más de uno embelesado, según tenía entendido, el estilo que Tsuna estaba usando era tradicional y antiguo, ¿Cómo lo consiguió?, su padre se lo envió en su cumpleaños cuando tenía problemas con los demás niños, ¿Por qué su padre tenía algo tan valioso en su poder?, jamás le intereso...

-!con eso terminamos las presentaciones, ahora, por ser una ocasión especial, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta para los participantes?¡-

-!yo¡-

-!aquí¡-

-!yo, yo, yo¡-

Y en menos de un segundo, todo el club de boxeo se encontraba en una ola de gritos de todos, incluso de los maestros del plantel, por lo que, sin saber qué hacer, escogió a la peor persona para esto...

-!muy bien, Rinko-chan, ¿Para quién es tu pregunta?¡-por supuesto que Kasuto la conocía, era su ídolo, por ella comenzó a boxear

-!para Tsuna¡-respondió de manera energética, como siempre, la peli-blanca

El mencionado dio un paso al frente, un poco confundido, no recordaba ninguna interacción con ella, ni física ni verbal

-¡¿serias mi novio?!-y el silencio callo en el lugar...

¿acaso tienes ganas de morir?, se preguntaban todos en el club con los cabellos de todo el cuerpo en punta al sentir como unas intensas ganas de matar se filtraban a chorros por el aire, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quién o quiénes eran...

-!¿QUE MIERDA DIJISTE?¡-y las tres, Moka, Takiko y Yui gritaron con rabia en su estado más puro, ante una ignorante Rinko

-lo que escucharon, ¿Qué más puedo desear?, es fuerte, lindo, adorable, sexy, sensual, tiene ese paquete de seis además, es boxeador-enumero la peli-blanca, ignorante del peligro que estaba a sus espaldas ya que se había concentrado en babear al ver el bien formado cuerpo del castaño

Las tres, si bien le dieron la razón, estaban tan enfurecidas que no dudaron en saltar sobre la peli-blanca, claro, lo habrían logrado de no ser porque se agacho a recoger una moneda, haciendo que pasaran sobre ella, para terminar en el suelo...

-!bueno¡, al parecer en vez de El Caballero de Hielo mejor El Caballero Galán ¿no creen?-río el pelinegro, aunque un poco celoso, nunca perdía ese aire de tranquilidad que lo rodeaba

El castaño sonrió de manera tensa ante toda hostilidad dirigida hacia él, no sabía porque, pero presentía que esto era solo el comienzo...

-entonces...¿qué respondes?, Galán-Kasuto movió las cejas de manera picara, dejando que los murmullos y maldiciones se callaran y Moka, Takiko y Yui le enviaran una mirada que congelaría el mismo infierno y asustaría al mismo Lucifer...

Tsuna trago en seco con una expresivo levemente nerviosa en su cara y gotas de sudor frio recorriendo su cien, estaba metido en un problema y lo sabía, aunque en realidad no sabía qué hacer, por un lado, Rinko era una buena oportunidad para poder experimentar esa cosa rara del amor, si bien, amaba a su hermana y su madre, no era lo mismo, por el otro, tenía tres pares de ojos que le advertían claramente: "di algo que no quiero oír y !te rompo toda tu put* madr*"

Todos estaban expectantes a la respuesta del castaño, algunos incluso dejaron de respirar de manera inconsciente, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, si aceptaba, sacaba del mercado a una de las chicas más populares pero también dejaba a otras tres libres, y si no, todo seguiría igual, no hay que ser un genio para saber de cual parte está la mayoría...

-...¿qué tal si lo discutimos en privado?-

-!no puedes hablar en serio¡-

-!queremos saber¡-

-!me desmalle tres veces para nada¡-

-!no te lo guardes¡-

-!claro¡-respondió felizmente Rinko, si bien, un poco enojada por tanto suspenso para nada, feliz de que no la haya rechazado y mientras allá una oportunidad, nunca se daba por vencida, lema registrado de la familia Sasagawa, proporcionado por: Mama

-!bueno¡, hay que respetar la privacidad, mejor iniciemos con el torneo-declaro el pelinegro

Con otra mirada en agradecimiento al pelinegro y un suspiro, el castaño vio como todos se acomodaban en sus asientos y suspiraban resignados...

 **-TIEMPO DESPUÉS-**

Y el resultado de quien quedo ganador no fue de sorprenderse, prácticamente, Minato, Kasuto y Tsuna arrasaron en todas sus competencias, usando su propio estilo...

Minato daba golpes refinados y veloces, donde saco a relucir su verdadera velocidad y su fuerza, uno creería que por especializarse en velocidad seria débil en un enfrentamiento de fuerza, pero no, Tsuna estaba seguro de que había escuchado como la costilla de uno de los competidores crujió de manera dolorosa, su izquierda era de cuidar...

Kasuto era prácticamente un animal rabioso, dando golpes basados en pura fuerza bruta, y una sonrisa psicópata que desconcentraba e intimidaba a sus oponentes, el castaño no tuvo que hacer esfuerzo alguno para escuchar huesos crujir donde el pelinegro podía el puño...

Tsuna se limitaba a terminar los encuentros de la manera más rápida posible, con golpes directos y precisos, muy pocas veces se movió de su lugar original...

En conclusión, los tres eran unos completos monstruos en lo que boxeo se trata...

Como sea, cuando la demostración acabo, Tsuna rápidamente tomo sus cosas y huyo de ahí en cuanto vio unas matas de cabello negra, morada, castaña y peliblanca acercarse a él entre la multitud...

Ahora mismo estaba pasando un parque por completo vacío, nada raro considerando que el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, suspiro de nuevo, esas cosas nunca le había pasado, algo le decía que su vida de ahora en adelante dejaría de ser tranquila y aburrida, sonrió con psicópata felicidad, prefería vivir al límite siempre que pudiera...

Cerro los ojos y aspiro profundo el aroma a pasto, recordando los tiempos en los que era un niño pequeño y jugaba sin tener ningún cuidado del mundo, a veces quisiera...negó con la cabeza, si volvía a ser ese niño, no podría proteger a su hermana o a su madre, no podía llamarse a sí mismo hombre, no podía mirar a la cara a Takiko sin que un pequeño infarto le diera...

 ***PUM***

 ***FSHHHUUUU***

El castaño sintió un ardor en su mejilla izquierda junto a un zumbido, toco dicha zona, notando que tenía un líquido caliente, no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que era sangre, SU sangre, abrió los ojos y miro a sus espaldas, encontrando un...un...!¿un bebe en traje y una pistola?¡

 **!Y corte¡**

 **Ahora tengo algo IMPORTENTE que decir, así que PORFAVOR LEANLO**

 **Para poder seguir continuando la historia voy a pedir un mínimo de 3 comentarios por capitulo**

 **!si, prácticamente los estoy obligando a comentar¡**

 **Ahora, el porqué de mi acción es debido a que en mi otra historia, "Harry el Antihéroe" solo me han dejado 2 comentarios, quise intentar algo nuevo**

 **¿Por qué lo hago con esta historia?**

 **Porque esta es una historia que en lo personal me encantaría seguir y me alegraría mucho que mis capítulos tengan al menos 3 comentarios**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **!Que La Voluntad y Determinación Guíen Tu Vida¡, se despide Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**


	3. Chapter 3: Cita

**-Flashback-**

 _-s-s-s-sal c-c-conmigo, por favor-un castaño de 13 años se inclino ante una castaña en la entrada de la escuela, con los nervios a millón y todas las miradas sobre el, con el corazón saltando de esperanza y nerviosismo..._

-! _jajajajajajajajaja¡...¿salir contigo?, un don nadie, un inútil que ni siquiera puede hablar sin tartamudear, nunca en la vida-las amigas de la castaña se rieron con ella y la mirad de la escuela que estaba presente se riera, haciendo que el corazón del castaño se trozara_

 _-si, ¿Por qué abría de salir con un perdedor?-_

 _-tu eres solo un inútil-_

 _-no sirves para nada, ni siquiera creo que merezcas que alguien te quiera-_

 _Las risas a su alrededor se callaron, eso era demasiado duro, era demasiado cruel, mirando al castaño, sin duda muchos sintieron pena por el, simplemente se quedo ahí, recibiendo todas las burlas de las tres niñas, sin levantar la mirada, con las lagrimas visiblemente corriendo por sus mejillas..._

 **-Fin Flashback-**

El castaño abrió los ojos, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, claro que recordaba ese día, se había preparado semanas para reunir el valor de invitarla a salir, se había puesto su mejor perfume y sus mejores esperanzas, su hermana y su madre dándole ánimos desde que salió de la casa, bromeando sobre como la traería a la casa para presentarla

Kyoko Sasawaga, ese era su nombre, lo tenia hipnotizado desde que entraron a la academia Namimori, era la ídolo de la academia y tenia a todos los hombres babeando por ella y el no era la excepción...

Por ella nació la mascara, por ella esa actitud con los demás, por ella el se había dado cuenta de que no todas las personas son buenas y que la apariencia engaña...

Suspiro, no eran ni las 2 de la mañana y dudaba que pudiera dormir, se levanto de la cama con rumbo a la cocina por un vaso de leche...

 **-Flashback-**

 _-hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto una mujer de bata blanca a un castaño de 6 años sentado frente a ella_

 _-Tsunayoshi Sawada-respondió el pequeño y la mujer le sonrió con tristeza, afuera sus padres estaban desesperados por que ese niño saliera curado, pero no había nada que curar..._

 **-Fin Flashback-**

El castaño se encontraba sentado en la mesa, viendo fijamente al vaso de cristal frente a el

-deberías dormir-levanto la vista y vio a un bebe sentado en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas en pijama

-no puedo-respondió simplemente

En el silencio, Tsuna no pudo evitar recordar como se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos de hace unas horas...

 **-Flashback-**

 **-** _¿tu eres Tsunayoshi Sawada?-pregunto el bebe con una voz seria y chillante, apuntando directamente a la cabeza del castaño..._

 _Tsuna se había dado el tiempo para estudiarlo, no era lógico que un bebe de menos del mes pudiera hablar, mucho menos pararse y era casi imposible que supiera la manera correcta de sostener un arma..._

 _El bebe no media más de 40 cm., con un traje que lo hacia ver adorable para el ojo femenino, aunque su mirada le decía que le bebe no era para juegos..._

 _-¿no vas a responder?-el bebe dejo escapar su instinto asesino, estaba seguro de que eso lo sacaría de dudas..._

 _El castaño abrió mucho los ojos, ¿ese era el sujeto lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle un reto?, era solo un niño...afilo la mirada, si era realmente el, entonces no tenía más opción que darlo todo, y considerando que el tiene un arma, no tenia muchas esperanzas...lo mejor era intentar dialogar con el...era demasiado fuerte para el en ese preciso momento_

 _-¿Quién pregunta?-a lo que el bebe sonrió con frialdad_

 _-así que tu eres, dime, ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?, ella me entretendría más que tu-_

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada se consideraba una persona paciente, capaz de mantener sus emociones a raya, incluso podría admitir que no le interesaba nadie que no sea el mismo...pero la UNICA cosa que NUNCA perdonaría...era que insultaran a su familia_

 _Su familia, las únicas que le tuvieron paciencia para superar la muerte de Mikoto, las únicas que le tuvieron paciencia para superar las crueles palabras de Kyokou, las únicas que le ayudaron a sobrepasar el abandono de su padre..._

 _La presión del ambiente se hizo demasiado pesada, las aves cayeron al suelo, graznando en desesperación al sentir como les privaban del aire, el cual se hizo frio, las hojas de los arboles se movieron violentamente y la mirada de los dos se encontró..._

 _Una fría e indiferente mirada negra se encontró con una totalmente helada castaña con un poco de anaranjado..._

 **-Fin Flashback-**

-¿algo que quieras decir?-la voz del bebe lo sacó de sus recuerdos, dándose cuenta de que ahora tenia una taza de té

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-era una pregunta totalmente valida, después de todo, estaba aquí con la escusa sobre que la escuela tenia un nuevo programa acerca de ayudar a los alumnos con bajas calificaciones enviando a tutores personales, totalmente pagados por la escuela...

Obviamente, el ni siquiera creyó la mitad, el mismo maldito lo había encontrado en el parque y le había disparado, además, el gobierno es demasiado agarrado como para invertir en los estudiantes, pero al parecer su hermana y su madre no tenían esa clase de pensamientos...

El pequeño bebe suspiro, el castaño era demasiado inteligente como para poder engañarlo con algo como eso, aunque tenia que admitir que eso le gustaba, hacia su trabajo más fácil...

Vagamente recordó la "pequeña" prueba que le hizo...

 **-Flashback-**

 _Sus miradas se encontraron, y el bebe pudo ocultar su sorpresa a tiempo, según estaba enterado, los acontecimientos de la vida del castaño lo habían traumado y era sumiso a cualquiera_

 _El se había preparado para encontrar a un niño miedoso y tímido que tendría serios problemas, pero se encontró con alguien totalmente diferente..._

 _Desde el principio se había sorprendido, el adolescente que encontró estaba, obviamente, en algún tipo de club debido a su cuerpo tan bien estructurado..._

 _Cuando lo siguió por la calle y le mando su instinto asesino, esperando que se desmallara, a lo mínimo, pero se encontró con que le mando su propio instinto asesino, que era casi igual al de él..._

 _Casi pierde los estribos cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia enamoradas a más de 2 chicas y el parecía no darse cuenta..._

 _En la demostración del club de boxeo, pudo apreciar sus habilidades, aunque tenia la certeza de que se estaba conteniendo..._

 _Ahora se encontraba frente a él, aún mientras le apuntaba con un arma, no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo, en cambio, al ensuciar el nombre de su hermana, le estaba regresando la mirada..._

 _Casi jadea de impresión al notar el leve tinte anaranjado en sus ojos, signo inequívoco de que casi entraba en estado de ultima voluntad por su propia cuenta..._

 _Se movió por puro instinto, logrando evitar un golpe dirigido a su nuca, mirando incrédulo como el castaño que estaba parado frente a el desaparecía lentamente...dándole a entender que era solamente una imagen residual_

 _Dio un salto y se volteo para ver como la figura del castaño desaparecía, dejando ver solamente los ojos fríos clavados en su persona...antes de desaparecer completamente_

 _Afilo sus sentidos a punto máximo, estaba seguro de que no tendría ninguna compasión con el...no ahora_

 _Podía sentir sus llamas de la voluntad ardiendo casi tanto como el sol a su izquierda..._

 _ ***PUM***_

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Se forzó a salir de sus pensamientos al sentir la penetrante mirada del castaño frente a el, seria un idiota si no admitiera que en cierto punto el castaño le causaba cierto respeto...

Ridículo, el, el mejor asesino a sueldo, el más fuerte de todos los Arcobalenos, el, que se jacaba de ser alguien que podía controlar sus emociones e incluso desecharlas, tenia respeto por un simple niño

-estoy aquí porque eres el Decimo jefe de una mafia italiana, la más fuerte de todas, Vongolea-dijo con completa seriedad

El castaño en un principio pensó que era un juego, pero al ver la cara completamente seria del bebe frente a el, supo que era verdad...

La mente del castaño sufrió un leve corto circuito, para luego conectarse con un montón de preguntas, ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Por qué el?, ¿Quién mierda creyó que era lo correcto?, ¿Dónde estaba Vongolea?...en fin, demasiadas preguntas

-entiendo que estas confundido, pero es la realidad, ahora, ¿Qué es lo que harás?-pregunto con genuino interés, no dudaba que en términos de poder era el indicado, pero su mente era otra cosa, ¿estaba preparado para aceptar un cargo que el nunca persiguió y que cambiaria su vida?, no lo sabia

Esas mismas preguntas pasaban por la mente del castaño...una sonrisa creció en su rostro, una sonrisa que el bebe conocía muy bien, demasiado bien, una sonrisa con ganas psicópatas de pelear con gente poderosa, una sonrisa que indicaba que estaba cansado de lo cotidiano que quería tropezar con piedras nuevas a lo largo del camino, una sonrisa, que decía que prácticamente dejaba su vida tranquila de lado para comenzar una vida en la mafia

-no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ¿verdad?-

-exacto, no hay nada que puedas hacer, la decisión ya esta tomada y no hay vuelta atrás, desde mañana en la mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento, quiero advertirte algo, soy un maestro exigente-

-puedo controlar eso, buenas noches, Reborn-y sin más subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, con un sueño que solo un presos podría tener, saber que eres el capo de una mafia era extrañamente relajador y excitante

-buenas noches-

 **-MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-SECUNDARIA NAMIMORI**

Tsunayoshi Sawada estaba con un humor de perros, la razón era que desde que su día comenzó, el maldito bebe comenzó a molestarlo...

De no haber sido quien era y no haber estudiado lo que había estudiado, ahora mismo tendría tres lanzas directamente en el trasero y la mitad de su cuerpo incinerado...

Miro distraídamente su muñeca, donde una pulsera que le daba descargas eléctricas constantes estaba, " _es para que en el hipotético caso de que llegues a ser secuestrado, soportes las torturas hasta que lleguemos_ ", fueron las palabras del bebe...

-se que dijo que era estricto pero...-suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza en el pupitre, si bien estaba molesto, no podía quejarse, el mismo acepto el dichoso "entrenamiento", ahora tenia que afrontar las consecuencias...

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿hay algo mal?-levanto la cabeza para ver a Takiko parada a un lado de el, con una expresión entre confundida y preocupada

-no te preocupes, no es nada-comento con cansancio y una sonrisa forzada, francamente no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, simplemente quería tener un descanso de toda la mierda, y eso que apenas y era medio día...

Takiko frunció el ceño, obviamente conocía demasiado bien al castaño como para saber que no estaba bien, aunque no sabia la razón, ayer se veía de maravilla...

El castaño sintió una punzada originaria de su muñeca y que recorría su cuerpo lentamente, una diminuta expresión de dolor surco por su rostro, aunque rápidamente fue reemplazada por la mirada indiferente de siempre...

-¿Qué tal si nos saltamos las ultimas clases y vamos a alguna parte?-la pelinegra sugirió con una voz falsamente relajada, obviamente noto la mirada de dolor que rápidamente escondió, quizás un poco más relajado le diría lo que le estaba pasando

-bien-eso le caía como anillo al dedo, no tenia ganas de estudiar ni de estar sentado todo el día hundiéndose en su miseria, y que mejor manera que pasar una tarde con su mejor amiga

Un par de ojos negros lo siguieron, Reborn tenia que admitir que cuando le puso esa pulsera creía que comenzaría a protestar y tendría que cambiar el programa de entrenamiento y llevárselo a las montañas indefinidamente, por eso cuando acepto sin rechistar, casi se atraganta con su té...

La verdad, nunca había utilizado este método antes, no porque no quisiera, si no porque con los pocos estudiantes que había conocido no duraban ni un segundo antes de que su cerebro colapsara...

Por supuesto que era mentira lo de la prevención de secuestro, bueno, en parte, la verdadera razón por la que hacia esto era porque las ondas de electricidad iban directo a su cerebro, causando que este, literalmente, asimile la electricidad por medio de sus nervios y que estos, por consecuencia, se agudicen a tal punto que pueda sentir el más mínimo movimiento dentro de su zona de reconocimiento, la cual el pequeño calculaba que no seria más de unos pocos metros a la redonda

Con un suspiro un tanto incrédulo, Reborn decidió dejar solos a la pareja de adolescentes, el castaño podía cuidarse muy bien y estaba seguro de que su prioridad seria la pelinegra, además, tenia mucho que planear para que se convirtiera en el jefe de Vongolea...

-que extraño que Hibari-san no este vigilando los pasillos como de costumbre-comento el castaño, con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba por los pasillos, sin notar como su amiga se ponía verde de tan solo pronuncias "Hibari-san"

-¿Por qué?, ¿prefieres ir con ella?, ¿la quieres ver?-pregunto con celos la pelinegra, dando un resoplido

-no, es solo que se me hace raro, además, ¿Qué es esa manera tan agresiva de preguntar?-

-oí que tuvo una reunión y que no ha salido en todo el día de la sala del comité disciplinario-

-que intento tan malo de cambiar la conversación-

-como sea, oí que en el parque de diversiones hay una nueva atracción, ¿quieres verla?-

-por que no-comento con un suspiro, ignorando la sensación de dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo

 **-PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES-UNA HORA DESPUÉS-**

El humor del castaño había mejorado notoriamente, se comenzaba a acostumbrar a las descargas, al menos todo lo que podía, y la distracción de ver a Takiko en traje de baño lo ayudo bastante...

Sip, traje de baño, al parecer la nueva atracción era una sección acuática totalmente nueva y abierta, no hace falta mencionar que el castaño casi pierde la vida en un derrame nasal al ver a la pelinegra en traje de baño...aunque bueno, nadie lo podía culpar...

El traje de Takiko era de dos piezas color azul, si bien no era tan provocativo como el de muchas mujeres en el lugar, la pelinegra tenia ese toque de sensualidad que atraía a todos los hombres, además, con esas largas y torneadas piernas, ese redondo y firme trasero alegre, esos pechos que rebotaban ligeramente con cada movimiento y esa enorme sonrisa radiante era prácticamente una diosa entre los hombres...

-Tsuna-kun, ordena por mi-la voz de la pelinegra lo saco de sus pensamientos, recordó que después de nadar un rato habían decidido comer algo, por eso ahora se encontraban en un restaurante, con el mesero esperando su orden

-un par de filetes con unos refrescos por favor-pidió amablemente, a lo que el camarero asintió y se fue con una inclinación...

Miro a la pelinegra, quien ahora estaba usando su camisa de botones y sus pantalones, porque olvido ropa de repuesto y francamente no tenia ganas de sentir las miradas hambrientas de los hombres al estar en traje de baño...

Mismas que estaba recibiendo de todas las mujeres presentes al solo estar en un traje de baño color azul que había comprado en la entrada, aunque se quedo sin dinero para la semana, pero comparado por la increíble vista, no era nada...

Miro distraídamente la pulsera, aun mandaba electricidad, pero era en menor medida el dolor producido, aunque aun no entendía como fue que la electricidad no se esparció por el agua, después de todo, esa cosa estaba soldada alrededor de su muñeca por lo que poco podía hacer para quitársela...

-Tsuna-kun-

-¿mmm?-

-¿Qué le vas a responder a Rika-sempai?-

-...¿que debería hacer?-

-...¿que es lo que quieres hacer?-

El castaño se recargo en el respaldo de su silla, pensando, con todo lo que había pasado en el lapso de tiempo tan corto se había olvidado completamente lo de la peliblanca...

-no lo se, una parte de mi dice que la acepte, que tal vez ella podrá curar la herida, pero la otra parte grita que la mande al carajo-

-...¿aun duele?-

-por supuesto que duele-

-ya a pasado un año...-murmuro mirando la mesa

-¿un año?...-murmuro de vuelta

 **-**...como quisiera que esa perra no hubiera hecho lo que te hizo, de no haberlo hecho tu...-

-ella no tiene la culpa, la culpa fue mía por darle mi corazón a alguien que prácticamente desconocía por completo, además, de no haber sido por ella, jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, ¿lo recuerdas?-

La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza, por supuesto que lo recordaba, después de su practica, se encontró con el castaño corriendo alrededor del campo, no le hubiera prestado demasiada atención de no haber estado llorando, nunca supo que se apodero de ella, pero corrió y lo abrazo con fuerza, susurrándole palabras dulces, aun a día de hoy se sonrojaba por eso...

-en ese entonces solo eras un bebe llorón-dijo con burla, a lo que el castaño sonrió al notar que estaba intentando cambiar de conversación, cosa que el estaba por completo de acuerdo con ella...

-aquí esta su orden-

-gracias-

-que lo disfruten-

Comieron en un agradable silencio, cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos, aunque no eran iguales...

Tsuna esta pensando en que hacer, no tenia idea de lo que le esperaba en el futuro, y mentiría si digiera que eso no lo emocionaba, pero, ¿Qué le pasaría a su familia y amigos?, estaba seguro de que en el mundo de la mafia poco les importaba la palabra honor y romperían cualquier moral con tal de conseguir su objetivo...

Takiko, por otro lado, aun no podía creer lo cercana que se había vuelto con el castaño, en un principio simplemente actuó por impulso, después fue instinto protector, después fue su deseo quedarse al lado del castaño, sin importar que, aun cuando solo fuera su amiga

-¿hay algo más que necesiten?-los dos parpadearon cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían terminado su comida y ahora simplemente estaban jugueteando con los restos

-no, la cuenta por favor-a lo que el camarero con una reverencia salió de sus vistas

-bueno, fue divertido-se dijo a si misma la pelinegra, un poco decepcionada de que el día acabara tan rápido

-¿fue?, ni siquiera se ha metido el sol, el día aun no termina y nuestra escapada tampoco-

La sonrisa de la pelinegra le dijo al castaño que estaba feliz de que esto aun no terminara...

 **-RESIDENCIA YAMAMOTO-HORAS DESPUÉS-**

Ahora mismo Tsuna y Takiko se encontraban frente a la casa de la chica, la tarde fue emocionante, fueron al acuario, pasearon por un parque, comieron helados, en fin, todo lo que se hace en citas...

-gracias, fue muy divertido-

-no hay de que, además, tu fuiste la que propuso todo esto-

-pero tu fuiste el que acepto-

Con una sonrisa, avanzo hasta la puerta, negó suavemente con la cabeza y dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y avanzo hasta un Tsuna levemente confundido...

El castaño cerro los ojos por instinto al sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de Takiko en su mejilla, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero si era la primera vez que hacia que el castaño se sintiera avergonzado...

-!Takiko, mira la hora que...¡-

Hiro Yamamoto **(*1)** estaba enormemente preocupado por su hija, hacia horas que la escuela había terminado y su hija nunca fallaba para ayudarle a atender el restaurante...

Las primera hora estaba calmado, tal vez se había retrasado en sus entrenamientos, las demás horas se puso histérico, ¿Qué tal si le había pasado algo?, ¿y si alguien la ataco?, ¿y si...?, evitaba esos pensamientos...

Por eso se sorprendió cuando encontró a su hija besando en la mejilla a su mejor amigo mientras este se sonrojaba...

-!papa¡-

-hola, señor Yamamoto-

Hiro arqueo una ceja al notar el raro comportamiento de los adolescentes, como si hubieran sido atrapados en algo que no era decente...aunque el no le veía nada de malo

-Tsuna, tiempo sin verte, ¿quieres pasar?-por supuesto que lo conocía, su hija se lo había presentado cuando su hija había llegado tarde acompañada del castaño, al principio era un poco duro e indiferente con el, pero con le paso del tiempo supo que era un buen muchacho, incluso cada vez que venia los ayudaba con la tienda de sushi...

-yo no se si debería...-

-tonterías, vamos, estaba por preparar la cena-y sin contemplación arrastro al castaño al interior de la casa, seguido de una divertida pelinegra, la relación entre su padre y el castaño siempre era muy divertida...

-me siento extraño estando aquí-murmuro Tsuna levemente avergonzado, sentado en la mesa de la sala, con la pelinegra a un lado y el sonido de los sartenes moviéndose de fondo...

-no deberías, papa te considera de la familia-al principio, Takiko era tan incrédula como el castaño, después de todo, a ningún chico que había traído a la casa le había dado entrada, suponía que era porque su padre sabia que el castaño era de confianza

-aun así-

-bien, vengan, la cena esta lista-

-claro-

La cena era sencilla, en opinión de los Yamamoto, pero para Tsuna, era un maldito platillo de alta alcurnia, el platillo en si era normal, un Oshi, era la presentación, simplemente no sabia como describirlo, no sabia bien que era lo que tenia o que le llamaba tanto la atención, simplemente lo hipnotizaba por completo...

Hiro sonrió, siempre que el castaño veía una de sus obras de arte, lo apreciaba como lo que realmente eran, y ese toque de admiración en sus ojos, simplemente el chico le caía bien, miro disimuladamente a su hija, ¿Por qué no lo has hecho tu novio?, se pregunto, todos los chicos que había conocido simplemente eran arrogantes, estúpidos y siempre criticaban el sushi cuando creían que ni el ni su hija los oían, el castaño era un caso totalmente diferente, era amable, inteligente y siempre adulaba su sushi...

Takiko rodo un poco sus ojos mientras una sonrisa crecía en su rostro, no era ajena a la extraña fascinación del castaño por parte de su mejor amigo, y eso era algo que le gustaba, tanto a ella como a su padre...

-¿algo que quieras decir?-pregunto de manera orgullosa Hiro al ver como el castaño llevaba un poco a su boca y soltaba un quedado gemido de gusto

-su comida es tan deliciosa como siempre-

 **-CASA SAWADA-UNA HORA DESPUÉS-**

El castaño entro a su casa sin la menor preocupación, mientras Takiko se colocaba el traje de baño aprovecho para llamar a su familia y decirle que llegaría tarde, por lo que no tenia ningún pendiente, además, la comida de Hiro siempre levantaba su animo

-¿te divertiste?-una infantil voz pregunto desde la cocina, no tenia que ser un genio para saber quien era

-si, fue interesante, además, el dolor desapareció-

-eso es bueno, ve a dormir, mañana te levantare temprano para comenzar el verdadero entrenamiento-

Con un asentimiento, el castaño avanzo hasta su habitación y se dejo caer, entrando en el mundo de Morfeo de inmediato...

Por su parte, Reborn se quedo en la cocina, pensando, ¿Qué hacer para mejorar a una persona que ya es buena?, no había mucho que hacer con el castaño, sus reflejos, su fuerza, su coraje, su confianza, todo estaba totalmente explotado al punto de perfección...

Aunque sin duda le faltaban modales, si bien era educado, no lo suficiente como para poder dialogar normalmente con otro jefe de mafia, pero el tampoco era muy educado que digamos, siempre hacia lo que quería, ¿a quien podría llamar para ocuparse de eso?

Bueno, como sea, mañana pensaría mejor las cosas, por ahora seguiría el ejemplo del castaño y se iría a la cama...

 **!Y corte¡**

 **Bueno, muchas gracias por esperar tanto tiempo, pero la verdad mi trabajo es un trabajo un poco mediocre, no lo estoy despreciando ni mucho menos, es solo que el sueldo es un poco bajo y hasta hace una semana pude mandarla a arreglar...**

 **(*1): no se en realidad como se llama el papa de Yamamoto y no leo el manga pero si alguno de ustedes sabe me corrigen en los comentarios y lo uso en el siguiente cap.**

 **Y para aclarar NO tengo NADA en contra de la pareja Tsuna x Kyoko, simplemente nunca me a gustado, no se porque, por favor no me odien a los amantes de esta pareja...**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **!Que La Voluntad Y Determinación Guíen Tu Vida¡, se despide, Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**


	4. Chapter 4: Smoky Bom

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero el trabajo es un poco pesado y prácticamente tengo nada de tiempo para sentarme frente a la computadora**

 **Pasando a otro tema, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios**

 **Krystyam091: pues aquí esta el capitulo, perdón por la tardanza y respondería por comentarios pero casi nadie deja preguntas, en respecto al Harem. Adivina**

 **Zoro espinoza y Nikopelucas: muchas gracias por tu corrección y muchas gracias**

 **OkamiSaint Zero: por supuesto que habrán mas capítulos y muchas gracias por tu apoyo**

 **Sin mas..**

 **-MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-SALÓN DEL CASTAÑO-**

Ahora Tsuna se encontraba sentado en su pupitre nuevamente, aunque todas las miradas estaban sobre el, mirando hacia abajo pudo ver...nada

Su torso totalmente desnudo, ¿la razón?, llegando al salón derramaron un balde de agua que se suponía era para el profesor, por supuesto que todos comenzaron a burlarse de el, pero, como siempre, simplemente los ignoro y se quito todas las prendas superiores, era incomodo pues se pegaban a su pecho y le daba una sensación de ahogamiento

Pero de inmediato se arrepintió, todas las miradas cayeron sobre el, algunas de envidia, otras de lujuria, vergüenza, deseo, desaprobación, en fin, de todo hay en esta vida...

Takiko, quien había llegado antes que el castaño, no podía parar de verlo, no era un secreto para nadie que se ejercitaba, pero era una locura, su torso casi parecía tallado por los dioses, con ese paquete de seis y las gotas de agua recorriéndolo, perdiéndose entre el pantalón, los rasgos definidos de su cara mojada y el flequillo que cubría levemente un ojo, lo hacían parecer irresistibles a sus ojos, así como a los de cualquier mujer presente

-muy bien clase, hoy tenemos una...-se cayo al ver que nadie estaba prestando atención, mirando solamente a un punto fijo, dirigiendo su vista, se topo con el castaño con el torso descubierto, por su mirada podía describir perfectamente lo que sucedió, últimamente muchos alumnos estaban haciéndole bromas a los profesores, aun con todas las palizas de Hibari y los castigos de los maestros no aprendían, suspiro, una bala esquivada

-¿puedo buscar entre los objetos perdidos algo que pueda usar?, sensei-

-por supuesto, solo ve rápido-

-gracias-el castaño salió del salón, su tortura aun no terminaba, todavía tenia que llegar al salón de las cosas perdidas, pero primero tenia que cruzar todos los salones para llegar, ahora se preguntaba, ¿Quién fue el idiota que lo hizo hasta el otro lado de la escuela?

Casi tropieza con alguien de no ser por sus reflejos, desde ayer noto que mejoraban, de manera lenta pero constante, cada vez era más difícil ignorar todos los movimientos que hacia Takiko, no por ser un pervertido ni nada, es solo que de repente no pudo ignorarlo...

-lo siento-

Enfocando mejor, el castaño pudo ver a una chica de largo cabello color plata, ojos de verde esmeralda muy bellos, piel blanca lechosa sin imperfecciones, un cuerpo firme y atlético pero no demasiado, tenia decoraciones de punk, muñequeras de cuero, cintas negras en el ante brazo, la

camisa arremangada, salida del pantalón negro también de cuero, un collar de esclavo con un dije en forma de cruz unido al collar por un eslabón de plata con decoraciones y gravados en forma de calavera y demás, algo que el castaño se le hizo curioso, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, la encontraba sumamente sexy

Su raso mas prominente era su ceño fruncido, esa mirada fiera y de delincuente dejaría a más de uno intimidado, pero como siempre, al castaño le valió y simplemente la ignoro...

-¿se te perdió algo?-su voz era suave pero al mismo tiempo agresiva, demandante, poderosa, destructiva, viva

El castaño simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, no tenia nada contra ella, no la conocía y ya se había disculpado, no tenia nada mas que hacer con ella...

La chica estaba irritada desde que se levanto de la cama, no entendía porque el decimo se levantaría tan temprano por asistir a una escuela, siendo que en Vongola tenían a los mejores maestros que comenzaban a trabajar después de las doce, aun estaba un poco somnolienta cuando llego a la dichosa escuela, se presento con la secretaria, le dio su horario y llamo a su profesor, todo a su mirada aburrida...

Cuando estaba fuera del salón un chico castaño salió, debía admitir que era muy guapo, con el cabello castaño mojado que cubría uno de sus ojos color castaño, con una mirada totalmente indiferente y hasta cierto punto monótona, su vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones de vestir color negro, típicos del uniforme estándar, pero nada había en su torso, dejándola apreciar que estaba muy bien marcado...

-lo siento-su voz era plana y sin embargo irradiaba respeto, exigía obediencia y sumisión, pero su tono era vacío, no había emoción alguna

-¿se te perdió algo?-hizo su mejor intento para sonar normal, pero no podía, por alguna razón se sentía muy nerviosa, su mirada, no era como las de todas las personas, era calculadora, no había ni lujuria, ni celos, ni curiosidad...simplemente la estaba analizando, como preguntándose si ella vale su tiempo

Lo vio encogerse de hombros e irse, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero una parte de ella, supo que ese tipo era de cuidado, que no se podía jugar con el, suspiro, no tenia idea de como era el nuevo jefe, pero esperaba que fuera como el...si supiera

-¿Qué me puedes decir de ella?-el castaño estaba hurgando entre la ropa, con el pequeño bebe a su lado, había aparecido de repente, con una cara muy seria, cosa rara en el

-Gokudera Hayako, es conocida como Smoking Bom, puede ocultar dinamita en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, desconozco el motivo del porque esta aquí...ten cuidado de ella-al pequeño hitman no le gustaban las sorpresas, mucho menos que movieran sus piezas sin estar enterado, todo esto le olía a que el noveno le mando a una de sus sirvientes más fieles para apoyarlo, suspiro, por eso odiaba al viejo, nunca respetaba el plan

-entiendo-murmuro el castaño, poniendo una camiseta de manga corta color gris con un león en negro rugiendo, no era muy de su gusto usar ropa con dibujos, pero bueno, es lo mejor que pudo encontrar...

 **-RESESO-**

Bueno, la clase de hoy si que fue interesante para el castaño, con la mirada esmeralda sobre el en todo el tiempo, suerte que la clase ya había terminado...al menos las primeras horas

Todos se arremolinaron alrededor de la nueva alumna, después de todo, no todos los días alguien se transfiere desde Italia y es mucho más raro que sea una chica y una hermosa era digno de llamarse milagro, por eso lo estaban aprovechando al máximo

Claro, no todo lo bello podría ser para siempre, pues en cuanto se harto de tanta atención...golpeo al único estúpido que estaba parado delante de ella, con suerte la dejaron en paz, nadie era tan idiota...

 **-FINAL DE CLASES-**

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?-pregunto fastidiado el castaño, había tenido suficiente con las miradas nada discretas que la chica de ojos esmeralda le había estado mandando, y ahora solo quería un descanso, pero como siempre el autor no quiere dejarlo

-es referente a Vongola-el pequeño bebe estaba sentado en su hombro, con un aire de seriedad absoluto, era la hora que estaba esperando

-¿de que se trata?-llegar a casa, llegar a casa, llegar a casa, llegar a casa, de repente, las punzadas de electricidad comenzaron a ser muy fastidiosas...

-hay un tipo de bala...-comenzó el hitman, haciendo que el camaleón que tenia de mascota se transformara en un arma y cargándola lentamente, notando como el castaño estaba tan desperrado por llegar a su casa que ni siquiera noto ese hecho...

-si...-el cuerpo le pesaba, la cabeza le dolía, los oídos le zumbaban...

-que tiene como propósito sacar la ultima voluntad de las personas...-de un salto aterrizo frente a el, quien ya estaba visiblemente fastidiado...!era la hora¡

*PUM*

El castaño solo sintió un ardor en su cabeza, solo escucho un zumbido volando por los aires, solo vio a la gente salir corriendo y gritando...

-"me hubiera gustado dormir por ultima vez en mi suave cama..."-pensó con cansancio...

De repente, su cuerpo se lleno de energía, llegar a casa se hizo todo para el...

-debo llegar a casa aunque sea lo ultimo que haga(*1)-murmuro el castaño, antes de lanzarse corriendo a una velocidad sorprendentemente inhumana...

El pequeño asesino estaba sorprendido, espero que se levantara gritando y destrozando sus ropas para luego salir corriendo sin control, eso esperaba, en cambio, el castaño simplemente se levanto, aunque la diferencia fue notada por el desde el principio, sus ojos eran anaranjados totalmente y en ellos ardía una determinación muy normal después de recibir esa bala...simplemente murmuro unas palabras y luego se lanzo a correr tan rápido que Reborn dudaba que un corredor olímpico lo alcanzaría...

 **-CASA DEL SAWADA-UNA HORA DESPUÉS-**

El castaño se encontraba de maravilla después de dormir por una hora, todo el estrés, la frustración, la ira y el enojo habían desaparecido de su sistema tan pronto toco la cama

-eso que acabas de experimentar es a lo que me gusta llamarle ultima voluntad, un estado en el que ignoras todo y te centras en única cosa y no descansaras hasta que lo cumplas, el motivo es la bala, aunque tengo la teoría de que tu puedes entrar en este modo sin la bala-termino de decir Reborn, no esperando ni un segundo a que el castaño terminara de despertarse

-¿Qué clase de persona sádica invento eso?-murmuro con el ceño fruncido

-no importa eso ¿o si?-

-no en realidad-

Con un suspiro, volvió a recostarse en su cama, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, aunque sabia que pronoto se tendría que levantar, pues tenia practica de Kendo y obviamente no faltaría, su mente comenzó a rodar en torno a esa chica de cabello plata, no entendía porque estaba aquí, o si era aliada o enemiga, su comportamiento era tan extraño, aunque se consolaba con el hecho de que su hubiera sido enemiga lo hubiera atacado desde que lo vio, por lo que podía estar seguro, al menos por el momento...

-¿algo más que me puedas decir acerca de Gokudera Hayako?-

-Cuando era más joven, fue una talentosa pianista. Sin embargo, pronto se cansó de tocar después de su 'trauma'…-

-¿trauma?-

-no he conseguido datos sobre eso , como sea, decidió unirse a la mafia. Lamentablemente, desde que fue considerada como un mero pianista, nadie quería aceptarla en su familia; el hecho de que era de raza medio-orientales han disminuido sus posibilidades de encontrar una familia de mafiosos dispuestos a tomarla en cuenta...-

-¿en la mafia hay discriminación?, como sea, ¿de donde una simple pianista se saco el nombre de Smoking Bom?-ahora, el castaño se encontraba leyendo distraídamente una revista que había encontrado en su escritorio

-Para ser más fuerte, solicitó el asesoramiento del Dr. Shamal, que, en el momento, estaba trabajando para su familia. Gokudera Hayako parecía haber consultado a Shamal, hasta el punto de que quería aprender la técnica de este mismo, el Tridente Mosquito. En cambio, Shamal le enseñó a usar dinamita, que causó la fascinación de Hayako con explosivos, con el tiempo de elegirlas como sus principales armas-termino Reborn, no era mucho de dar explicaciones, pero un buen jefe siempre tiene que saber todo acerca de sus aliados

-ya veo...¿Qué me recomiendas hacer?-pregunto mirando al hitman con curiosidad

-te recomendaría que intentes acercarte a ella, aunque si viene por lo que creo, ella se acercara a ti en su debido momento-

-bueno, entonces, me voy, es hora de mi practica de Kendo-murmuro viendo el reloj

-¿Dónde esta tu mama y Yui?...solo por curiosidad-aclaro al ver como la mirada del castaño caía sobre el con seriedad

-de seguro fueron al mercado, siempre hacen eso los martes que es cuando la despensa se termina, tranquilo, es un lugar seguro, además, mientras más alejadas de mi estén es mejor, no quiero inmiscuirlas en todo esto-

El pequeño hitman asintió, dándole toda la razón, entre menos supieran mejor, aunque igualmente sabia que no duraría para siempre, nada lo hace...

 **-CLUB DE KENDO-**

-nunca sigues las reglas, ¿verdad Tsuna?-un chico pelinegro, vestido con un Hakama(*2) saludo al castaño

-no soy de Hakama, Aoi-se encogió de hombros el castaño

Aoi Neshiko, un tercer año, sempai de Tsuna, su fleco cubría uno de sus ojos color amarillo eléctrico, que el castaño juraba que resplandecían cada vez que sus Bokken chocaban, en su cintura dos Bokken reposaban en su funda, era reconocido por todos en la academia Namimori ya que el los había llevado a la gloria desde que entro al club de Kendo

-llegas justo a tiempo, tenia ganas de practicar, ¿te unes?-

-por supuesto, solo voy por mi Bokken-

Un rato después, se veía al pelinegro y el castaño haciendo una reverencia, con sus respectivas Bokken en sus manos, ninguno de los dos uso cascos, ¿Por qué?, por presumidos, más que nada

-¿sabes cuales son las reglas?-pregunto el pelinegro, tomando posición con las dos Bokken en mano, algo raro, considerando que lo tradicional era una

-la pelea se acaba cuando un competidor tenga la oportunidad de crear una herida mortal, ¿verdad?-el castaño sonreía con psicópata felicidad, algo que aterraba de cierta manera al pelinegro, pero retrocedía, nunca lo hacia..

*PUM*

El sonido fue seco y sonoro, las dos Bokken del pelinegro chocaron con la única del castaño, quien alcanzo a reaccionar a la ridícula velocidad de Aoi...

Con fuerza el castaño empujo al pelinegro e hizo que retrocediera unos pasos y quedara aturdido, sin perder tiempo, lanzo un golpe al pelinegro con toda su fuerza...

*CLACK*

-i-imposible-murmuro uno de los integrantes que había llegado al club incrédulo, recibiendo asentimiento de sus compañeros...

-ni siquiera me dejaras mostrarte mi nueva técnica con dos Bokken?-una gota de sudor recorría la cien izquierda de Aoi y una sonrisa tensa aparecía en su rostro al ver como una de sus Bokken cedía ante la monstruosa fuerza del castaño...

-lo siento, pero no puedo controlar mi fuerza-una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del castaño, mirando como el pelinegro tiraba su Bokken rota a un lado del dojo

Aoi tomo con fuerza su única Bokken con las dos manos, y se lanzo directamente al pelinegro con la intención de golpear su cabeza...

*POM*

De nuevo, el sonido seco que se produjo en el choque de Bokken resonó en el dojo, los dos dieron un paso atrás, solo para lanzarse nuevamente...

*POM*

-hacia mucho que no entrenábamos así-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de felicidad psicópata

*POM*

-hemos estado ocupados-admitió el pelinegro

*POM* *POM* *POM* *POM* *POM* *POM* *POM* *POM* *POM* *POM*

Múltiples golpes resonaron por todo el lugar debido a los fuertes contactos de las Bokken, muchos estaban grabando con su celular, muchos simplemente observaban atónitos el intercambio de golpes...

-creo que es empate-murmuro el castaño, quien tenia la punta de la Bokken del pelinegro en sus costillas

-eso parece-acepto el pelinegro, mirando la punta de Bokken frente a sus ojos

Múltiples aplausos comenzaron a sonar, no era nada nuevo que esos dos se pusieran a practicar y siempre terminaban en empate, algo raro, pero siempre daban un buen espectáculo...

 **!Y corte¡**

 **La verdad este capitulo salió un poco forzado pero espero que me entiendan**

 **Ahora, tengo una sugerencia, en mi idea original, el planteamiento original, tenia planeado quitar toda la saga de Mukuro y reemplazarlo por un OC y poner otra forma de obtener el modo Hyper**

 **(*1): la verdad no soy mucho de escenas graciosas y quise poner en esta un poco mas serio en torno a todo lo relacionado a los modos de Tsuna, si están disconformes déjenlo en los comentarios y reescribiré el cap, solo denme algo de tiempo**

 **(*2): es la vestimenta oficial para practicar Kendo**

 **Sin más y espero que me perdonen por la tardanza y el capitulo un poco forzado**

 **!Que La Voluntad Y Determinación Guíen Su Vida¡, se despide...**

 **Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**


	5. Chapter 5: Problemas y nota

**Hola, tiempo sin que diera noticias de mí, la verdad tengo buenas razones, pero eso se explicara en el final, ahora la historia…**

 **-DIA SIGUIENTE-**

El castaño de nuevo se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, no tenía muchos amigos a parte de Takiko en su salón y ella aún no había llegado, además, era demasiado tarde como para salir a buscar algo que hacer

Saco su celular para buscar algo que hacer, no tenía juegos, ni era muy fanático del Facebook como casi todos en su salón, por lo que se puso a buscar reportajes de Vongola, solo por curiosidad...

-oh...¿asesinato en masa?-murmuro con asombro, según Reborn, Vongola era una organización que se concentraba solamente en ayudar a su familia...pura palabrería al parecer

Giotto, el fundador de Vongola, con títulos como "Gran Cielo", "Vongola Primo", "El Jefe más fuerte de Vongola", y había uno que francamente le helo la sangre..." **Re della Distruzione** " (Rey De La Destrucción)

Sus dedos viajaron con rapidez por el teclado de su celular, buscando más datos acerca del fundador de la mafia que el manejaría en un futuro, además, no estaba de más saber que lugar trataría de llenar algún día...

 **Gran Cielo y Rayo Azul enfrentamiento a las afueras de la sede**

 **Gran Cielo se presenta frente a los medios**

 **Alice Sawada, madre de Giotto Sawada, líder de Vongola, encontrada muerta con un mensaje "sangre con sangre, odio con odio, familia con familia"**

 **Vongola se revela contra el gobierno**

 **Vongola Primo destroza media Italia por su mano**

 **Giotto desaparece**

No falta decir que el castaño se encontró inmerso en cada noticia, quien diría que todo lo que Reborn había dicho era mentira, él había puesto a Giotto como alguien dedicado a su familia, con la palabra perdón grabada a fuego en su corazón, una sarta de mentiras

O paso algo que lo hizo cambiar y sacar su lado más oscuro, ¿la muerte de su madre?, no sabía exactamente y tampoco le importaba mucho, simplemente quería aprender más de su antecesor…

 **Iemitsu Sawada**

Abrió los ojos, era imposible que su padre estuviera enterado de algo tan grande como que el seria involucrado en una mafia, él le diría, él tendría la suficiente confianza en él, su hijo, como para decirle algo importante…

Soltó una risa amarga, por supuesto, ¿de dónde hubiera sacado ese libro con técnicas antiguas?, ¿o ese libro para armar y desarmar armas de fuego?, ¿o que lo estuviera presionando a entrar al club de Kendo?, ¿o al de Box? todo era claro…

-¿Por qué esa risa?-Takiko, quien había llegado hace unos momentos y vio al castaño metido en su celular y de repente soltó una risa amarga, se acercó preocupada a preguntar

-oh, no te preocupes-intento sonar normal, Tsuna juraba que lo intento, pero simplemente no pudo, su voz salió amenazante, grabe, oscura...casi como un gruñido

De inmediato los pocos que estaban cerca de la pareja, que se habían acercado para escuchar la conversación, se alejaron despavoridos, obviamente, la pelinegra se quedó, mirándose aún más determinada que antes

-cuéntame lo que te pasa-dijo con firmeza, a lo que el castaño la miro irritado, ¿Qué clase de derecho teína ella sobre el para exigir cosas?

-no quiero hablar de eso-recostó su cabeza en el pupitre, ocultando su molestia para todos, menos para la pelinegra

-¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?-

-nada que te importe-volvió a gruñir, muchos retrocedieron aún más, las cantidades de instinto asesino que estaba emanando estaban llegando a ser exageradas

-! deja de ser tan orgulloso, Tsunayoshi ¡-

-! deja de ser tan controladora, Takiko ¡-

-! no soy controladora, simplemente me preocupo por ti ¡-

-! puedes dejar de hacerlo, no lo necesito ¡-

Con un gruñido molesto el castaño se levantó y se salió del salón, con un humor de perros, no le importo dejar las clases, no eran problema para él, no le importo que posiblemente Hibari lo molería hasta la muerte si lo encontraba, ni mucho menos le importaron los sentimientos de Takiko...

La pelinegra por su parte tomo asiento, ¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarle?, ella solo se preocupaba por él, ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan cerrado?, ¿Por qué mierda no podía dejarse querer?, ¿Por qué mierda le dolía tanto el hecho de que él estuviera molesto con ella?, ¿Por qué sentía la aterradora necesidad de disculparse?, ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarse de ese maldito castaño y seguir su vida? ...

-Takiko-nee-sama, ¿estás bien?, ¿ese bruto hizo algo que la lastimo? -

-¿h-he?-ella misma se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, se las limpio rápidamente y sonrió, asegurando que estaba en perfectas condiciones, aunque todos sabían que no era cierto, la influencia que el castaño tenía en ella era notable hasta para el más tonto…

 **-ASOTEA-**

El castaño actualmente se encontraba recargado en el barandal, necesitaba aire, se sentía ahogado, atrapado, estresado…

¿Cómo se atrevía, sabiendo que podía perjudicarlo de una manera mortal, ese hijo de puta a ocultarle la verdad?

Y lo sentía mucho por Ieimitsu, pero el ya no era su padre, cualquiera que pensara las cosas con atención se abra dado cuenta de que nunca lo fue…

Nunca había expresado sus sentimientos acerca del tema de su padre, por su madre, principalmente, Tsuna sabía que su madre adoraba a ese hombre de una manera que no era sana para ella, podría morir si él se lo pidiera, era una amenaza para la familia

Sin que nadie lo viera, sin que el castaño lo supiera, sin que el hombre que le dio la vida se enterara, sin que su instructor estuviera presente…sus ojos se convirtieron en dos bloques de hielo

Su familia era todo lo que tenía, su familia era la única que lo comprendía, su familia era la única que no se burlaría de el por más ridículo que se viera o fuera y protegerla era su tarea…

No planeaba matar a su padre, no le prediría mucho, de hecho, lo que le pediría era simple, que se alejara de ellos, nada que no haya hecho en todos los años, por lo que no le sería difícil hacerlo

Con un asentimiento de satisfacción, miro la ciudad, tan grande pero tan pequeña, las risas inocentes de los niños llenaban el lugar, los cantos de las aves eran suaves y melodiosas y el transito ni siquiera se escuchaba…básicamente, el día perfecto

Tal vez invitaría a Takiko a salir después de la escuela…sus ojos se abrieron grandes y llenos de terror…

¡¿Qué mierda había hecho?!

Takiko, la que siempre estuvo ahí para él, la que siempre lo apoyaba, la que siempre jugaba con él, la que siempre entrenaba con él, su única amiga

Una aterradora soledad lo abraso por la espalda, el frio aire azoto su cuello, el agradable ambiente desapareció casi con un "pop" en la distancia, remplazándolo con un silencio mortal y aterrador, toda la seguridad que lo caracterizaba se fue…

¡No¡, no quería volver a estar solo, no quería perder a la única amiga de verdad que había hecho en toda la mierda que él llama vida…

¡No lo permitirá ¡

Corrió tan rápido como pudo por los pasillos de la escuela, noto ya muy tarde que nadie estaba en los salones, no se hacía dado cuenta de que hora era, y ya era demasiado tarde como para que alguien estuviera en la escuela…

Pensó en ir a su casa y disculparse…

Paro súbitamente

¿Qué derecho tenía el de ir a su casa?, además, ¿no era eso mejor?, mientras más distanciado estuviera de las personas que quería en menos peligro estaban, su madre y hermana vivían con él, las protegería las 24 horas siempre…

¿pero Takiko?...

Ella vivía demasiado lejos de él, además, ella era demasiado importante como para vivir sabiendo que por su culpa ella podría sufrir o quedar muerta, la simple idea lo estremecía

-¿Por qué…duele tanto?-incluso él se sorprendió de escuchar su voz, no sonaba igual, no era gruesa, ni era neutral, era…un sollozo

El calor en sus mejillas le indicaba que estaba llorando, se tocó el corazón, dolía, dolía como el infierno, dolía como si le estuvieran clavando un puñal directo al corazón, incluso podía sentir el dolor real de la bala en su brazo, pero en su corazón…

Con la cabeza mirando al piso, el cabello tapando sus ojos, las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, se encamino a su casa…

No fue una sorpresa que comenzara a llover, como típica película de drama, como si el cielo llorara junto al castaño, como si el cielo sintiera su dolor, como si intentara darle compañía, diciéndole "estoy contigo" …

 **¡Y corte ¡**

 **Ahora, muchas gracias por la espera, y asumo toda la responsabilidad de mi falta de actualización, espero que disfrutaran este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo**

 **La razón por la que no actualice es que tuve algunos problemas en casa, comenzando con el divorcio de mis padres, eso fue el gatillo de la pistola que mato mi vida cotidiana**

 **Después de eso, fue la custodia mía y de mis hermanos, prácticamente estuvimos rodando de casa de mi mama y la de mi papa, claro, con la única diferencia de que mi papa ya tenía novia**

 **Fue un evento traumático ver y vivir eso, además de que comenzó a sentir cierta ira hacia mi padre, siempre tan campante y feliz sin importarle el hecho de que engaño a mi madre aun en el matrimonio**

 **Eso siempre me quitaba la inspiración y me deprimía, la verdad anduve metido en varias cosas de las que no estoy muy orgulloso, cerveza, cigarros, mota, la verdad no es muy bonito para mi recordar**

 **Se que se están preguntando porque estoy siendo tan sincero o ¿a mí que me importa?, pues la verdad quise aprovechar, como estoy seguro de que mis amigos que leen el fic ya lo saben y los demás ni siquiera me conocen, fue como una liberación sin repercusiones**

 **Ahora, las actualizaciones serán irregulares, ya que actualmente estoy asistiendo a una rehabilitación y estoy alternando entre casas todavía, por lo que no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo me demorara escribir un capitulo completo**

 **A no ser que quieran uno como este, corto, pero con más frecuencia, lo dejo a su decisión**

 **Sin más que decir y con un profundo lo siento desde el fondo de mi corazón**

 **¡Que La Voluntad Y Determinación Guíen Tu Vida¡**

 **Se despide…**

 **Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**


	6. Chapter 6: Durante

**RESIDENCIA SAWADA-HORAS DESPUÉS-**

-tsuna-nii, por favor abre la puerta-Yui Sawada se encontraba frente a la puerta de su hermano, preocupada

Como no estarlo, desde que había llegado hace unas horas, con ese aspecto acabado, mojado y vencido a la casa, tanto ella como su madre se habían preocupado enormemente, por supuesto que de inmediato fueron a su puerta e intentaron de todo para abrirla, pero nada tenía éxito

Incluso el pequeño bebe había intentado de todo

Su mente divago mientras recargaba su cabeza en la puerta, la última vez que lo vieron así fue cuando regreso de ser rechazado por esa estúpida perra, aunque ni siquiera era cerca de lo mal que estaba ahora

La única que tenía el poder de lastimarlo tanto, a parte de ellas, era Takiko, la castaña no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que lo único que podía afectar en algo a su hermano eran Takiko, su madre y ella, nunca lo había dicho, pero nunca hizo falta

Su modo de hablar, de moverse, su tono de voz, sus ojos, su actitud sobreprotectora, era como un instinto natural que su hermano tenía para defender lo que le importaba, siempre había sido así, desde niños, aunque antes era más cobarde y menos "cool"

Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que había pasado y ya tenía la certeza de que Takiko estaba involucrada, entrecerró los ojos, ella también era una Sawada, podía defender a su familia cuando su hermano no pudiera, y lo haría…

Antes de que se moviera si quiera un milímetro, la puerta se abrió, ella miro el aspecto desteñido de su hermano, aun con su uniforme mojado, con los ojos levemente hinchados y rojos y las marcas de las lágrimas en las mejillas aun mojadas, sonrió con tristeza al ver de nuevo sus ojos, estaba claro para ella que no la dejaría entrometerse en cualquier cosa que haya pasado

-no dejaras que me entrometa, ¿verdad?-muy en el fondo, la castaña esperaba que estuviera equivocada, que le daría luz verde para hacer lo que ella quisiera con la pelinegra, para poder decirle todo lo que tenía que decirle, aunque…

-no, esto no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte-sonrió, Yui odiaba esa sonrisa, la sonrisa falsa de su hermano la lastimaba más que cualquier cosa, y esta vez, se lo haría saber

-no tienes que sonreír si no quieres hacerlo-comento con molestia, girando sobre sus talones y marchándose a su habitación, dispuesta a escuchar música y dibujar, muy pocas personas además de su hermano y su madre sabían que una de sus pasiones era el dibujo, la tranquilizaba y era algo que a ella le encantaba hacer

El castaño volvió a cerrar suavemente la puerta, poniendo candado a la cerradura, era muy consciente de que Reborn se había escurrido dentro de su habitación, y era el momento perfecto para preguntar

-dime, ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme la verdad?-su voz de nuevo había tomado ese tono gélido y sus ojos se endurecieron, no estaba dispuesto a ser tolerante o a que le mintiera

-¿a que te refieres?-el pequeño hitman salió de una de las sombras del cuarto, con una mirada entre seria y confundida, no le había gustado nada el estado en el que su alumno llego, debido a que estaba buscando a alguien quien le pudiera dar lecciones de modales adecuados no había podido saber lo que paso

-¿crees que no me iba a enterar del hecho de que Ieimitsu sabía que podía quedar envuelto entre todo esto y no me menciono nada?-él bebe pudo notar el enorme veneno que trato de ocultar al pronunciar el nombre de su padre

-no era necesario que lo supieras-respondió fríamente, y era cierto, cabía la posibilidad de que no resultara elegido y no podía arriesgarse a que un civil supiera sus costumbres, mucho menos la identidad de uno de los mejores agentes en la organización

-¿Qué tal ahora?-gruño el castaño, entendía perfectamente su lógica, el mismo lo estaba haciendo con su familia y amigos, pero estaba completamente seguro de que ellos no terminarían enredados en nada de esto, un caso totalmente diferente al que Reborn planteaba

-ya lo sabes, ¿no?-

-si, ya lo sabía, pero dime, ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que mi padre estaba en todo esto?-

-…-

-¡responde¡-

-…-

El castaño apretó la mandíbula, sus ojos se clavaron en los ojos del pequeño hitman experimentado causando una increíble presión considerando que era solo un adolescente sin experiencia, pudo observar con asombro bien escondido como sus ojos cambiaban de castaño a anaranjado en cada parpadeo que daba

-renuncio-

 **¡Y corte!**

 **Bueno, doy noticias mías y en realidad lo siento por este capítulo tan corto, pero he estado tan ocupado que a penas y tengo tiempo para respirar**

 **Ahora no tengo nada que decir así que…**

 **¡Que La Voluntad Y Determinación Guíen Su Vida!**

 **Se despide…**

 **Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**


	7. Chapter 7: no se me ocurrio titulo :)

**-RESIDENCIA YAMAMOTO-DOJO FAMILIAR-**

Tsuyoshi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras daba golpes certeros a los muñecos de practica en su dojo

Hacia unas horas su hija había llegado en un mar de lágrimas, negando profundamente hablar con él y encerándose en su habitación, aun desde el dojo podía oír los amargos sollozos de su hija

No tenía idea de quien, pero por alguna razón intuía que fue el castaño, no conocía su relación o que tan íntimos eran, pero algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que si alguien podía dañar tanto a su hija era el

Con un suspiro tomo una botella de agua y tomo un trago, la verdad nunca había tenido problemas de este tipo con Takiko, ella era una muchacha fuerte que no dejaba que casi nada la afectara, por eso no tenía idea de que hacer

Ahora se arrepentía por tirar a la basura esos libros que había comprado su madre acerca de cómo tratar a los adolescentes...

 **-CUARTO DE TAKIKO-**

En otra parte de la casa, más específicamente con la pelinegra, esta se encontraba llorando amargamente, siendo sincera consigo misma, ya se había hartado de llorar, Tsuna no la merecía, ni a ella ni a su amistad, ella solo se preocupaba por él, no tenía malas intenciones ni nada por el estilo, simplemente quería ser buena amiga...

 _-Y esto fue lo que conseguí...-_ pensó amargamente

No sabía cómo lidiar con estas cosas, era cierto que como mujer en muchas ocasiones había tenido peleas con sus amigas o amigos y simplemente los ha estado ignorando aun a día de hoy, pero el castaño era un tema totalmente diferente para ella

Desde el día en que lo conoció él era un tema diferente para ella, no por el hecho de que se enamoró de él a primera vista, sino porque ambos habían compartido sus penas el mismo día que se conocieron

 _-quien diría que al final ese libro de la abuela me serviría tanto...-_ su abuela, siendo la fanática de los libros empedernida que es, y tratando de empujar tanto a ella como a su padre a la lectura, constantemente traía libros a la casa, de temas aleatorios y casi sin sentido para ella, pero ciertamente estaba obligada a leerlos bajo la atenta mirada de su abuela

En uno de esos libros, sobre la psicología humana, decía que la mejor forma de ganar la confianza de alguien o que ese alguien pueda decirte porque esta afligido era contar sus propias malas experiencias para romper el hielo y darle más confianza a quien sea que estuviera frente tuyo

Como sea, después de eso y un par de botellas de vino, obviamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada, ellos eran los mejores amigos, así les gustara o no, sabían prácticamente todo del otro, Takiko recordó con gracia como amenazo a muerte al castaño advirtiéndole y describiendo vívidamente escenarios dignos de Tokyo Ghoul **(N.A: DERECHOS A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR)**

Con un suspiro salió de su cama, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero un buen baño, todos los capítulos de su novela favorita gravados en un DVD y litros de helado de chocolate lo merecían...

 _-Sip, totalmente merecidos...-_

 **-DIA SIGUIENTE, ACADEMIA NAMIMORI-AULA 2B-**

El castaño ahora se encontraba más solo que nunca, no es que culpara a alguien, él se lo tenía bien merecido y lo sabía, pero ciertamente era un poco incomodo el hecho de que todos lo estuvieran observando

Cuando Takiko entro, casi todos se abalanzaron contra ella, ya sea dando su apoyo como amiga, ofreciendo todo como posible amiga, o intentando consolarla como pretendiente

Tsuna casi gruño ante esto, pero se contuvo, ya no tenía ningún derecho de si quiera intentar mirar a la cara a Takiko, por lo que mejor se puso a buscar más información en su celular, con la esperanza de que la escuela terminara pronto para poder ir a conseguir una botella de lo que sea y perder el sentido de lo borracho que seguramente estaría, pues, como decía la canción...

- _voy a llorarte una noche hasta el olvido...-_

Ahora que lo pensaba, era irónico todo esto, el prometió que siempre protegería a su familia, tanto sanguínea como con la que se hiciera a lo largo de los años, y él creía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo hasta ahora, aunque estaba comenzando a dudar, ¿Cómo estaría mejor protegida?, ¿estar siempre pegada a ella?, ¿dejar de frecuentarla y apartarla para que no pudiera ver las atrocidades que de seguro él estaba condenado a ver?

- _no ganare nada dándole vueltas al asunto. Lo hecho, hecho está y nada cambiara eso-_

Con un suspiro cansado volvió a sumergirse en la información de Giotto, en las últimas horas se había vuelto fanático de este hombre, no por las tonterías que le había contado Reborn, si no por sus logros, no sabía y ciertamente no le interesaban mucho las voluntades de este hombre, solo admiraba su poder

- _después de todo, ¿Quién puede destruir 4 kilómetros a la redonda solo por golpear el suelo debajo de él?-_

Verdaderamente era alguien de admirar, además, eso no era lo único que le llamaba la atención, sino que también eran prácticamente iguales, solo que Giotto era rubio y el castaño

-¿podemos hablar?-levanto la cabeza tan rápido que muchos juraron escuchar un tronido proveniente de su cuello, aunque Tsuna no le prestó atención, el reconocería la voz donde sea y ciertamente estaba sorprendido de que aún le dirigiera la palabra

-claro-claramente no iba a dejar las cosas así, ella era Takiko después de todo

Con un movimiento de cabeza por parte de la pelinegra el castaño se levantó y la siguió hasta salir del salón, ninguno de los dos pareció preocupado por que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar, aunque todos podían entenderlos, todos intuían que esto era el final de un episodio en las vidas de muchas personas...

 **¡Y corte!**

 **¡Ufffff!**

 **¡No saben cuántas ganas tenia de volver!**

 **La verdad tuve un poco de dificultad por escribir este cap, a pesar de lo corto que es**

 **Entre la rehabilitación, el cambio constante de casas, los constantes intentos de mi madre y hermanos porque "me tome las cosas más light" (lo que sea que signifique eso) y el hecho de que mi hermano mayor necesita constantemente la computadora para hacer el trabajo que no termino en su trabajo era unas pocas trabas...**

 **¡pero aquí estamos!**

 **Dios pone las trabas para poder superarlas**

 **Ahora, pasando a temas relacionados con el FUTURO DEL FIC se está volviendo dudoso, al menos para mi**

 **Al principio tenía planeado un harem para Tsuna (no se preocupen, eso no cambia incluso si me pagan) con Takiko como la principal, pero ahora estoy teniendo dificultades con el tema del romance**

 **Estoy consciente de que las cosas pintan muy mal para la pareja, por eso voy a pedir su opinión...**

 **¿Quieren que Takiko sea la principal?**

 **Y si no ¿Quién?**

 **Sean conscientes de que Kyoko no es una opción, lo siento mucho, pero no me siento como escribiendo esa pareja**

 **¿o debería ser una pareja única?**

 **Como dije, las cosas están un poco confusas para mí en este momento, por lo que me encomiendo a ustedes para resolver mi duda...**

 **Antes de irme quiero dejar un pensamiento porque lo traigo en la cabeza desde hace mucho y creo que les servirá de algo (o no y yo simplemente les estoy llenando la cabeza de tonterías), como sea...**

 **"El monstruo más malo, nació del ángel más bueno, el ángel más bueno, nació del monstruo más malo y el ángel y el monstruo nacen del humano más inocente"**

 **Sin más...**

 **¡Que La Voluntad ¡Y Determinación Guíen Tu Vida!**

 **Se despide**

 **Issei Uchiha NAmikaze-Dragneel**


	8. Chapter 8: No he muertopor poco

**¡Yo!**

 **Esto es una "actualización", entre comillas porque es demasiado corta**

 **En realidad, hizo esto para dar noticias de mí y avisar que no, DE NINGUNA MANERA, pondré esta historia en hiatsu**

 **Las explicaciones de porque tarde tanto en actualizar, para el que esté interesado, estarán al final de este increíblemente corto capitulo**

 **pero bueno, responderé algunos comentarios antes de comenzar...**

 **Mika99: muchas gracias, es bueno saber que no soy el único que esta pasando por esto, y también muchas gracias, y me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, es un honor para mi que la consideres una de las mejores escritas. Y si, Takiko sera la principal, y bajare la intensidad de las cosas con el Harem**

 **Shiho-Akemi: Sip. Takiko sera la principal, muchas gracias por comentar en cada capitulo, se agradece enormemente**

 **Nikopelucas: si, se bien que tengo que argumentar muy bien cada cosa, pero no te preocupes, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerlo, muchas gracias por tu comentario**

 **Sin más...**

Tsuna alzo una ceja al ver que Takiko se recargaba en la malla de contención de la azotea, en primer lugar, no entendía porque la azotea, pero no importaba mucho

-¿de qué quieres hablar?-pregunto frio y cortante, ignorando el dolor punzante en su corazón al ver la mirada levemente herida que surco por unos segundos la cara de la pelinegra

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, nunca habías actuado de esa forma, al menos no conmigo-se dio vuelta para ver mejor al castaño, quien se había ubicado en la otra esquina, mirando la ciudad

Tsuna en realidad quería decirle todo, quiera decirle que por su seguridad sería mejor que los dos se dejaran de hablar, quería rogarle porque las cosas terminaran bien y no tener que hacerle daño, pero él sabía muy bien que si le decía la verdad haría hasta lo imposible por estar pegada a él todo el tiempo, y eso no sería bueno para su seguridad

-me harte de que quieras controlar mi vida-pronuncio fríamente, no dejando que su voz denotara lo mucho que se estaba arrepintiendo por sus acciones

Takiko se quedó quieta por un momento, analizando, ni siquiera supo que lo estaba molestando, era cierto que a veces lo cuestionaba, pero no era siempre, oh, ¿a quién quería engañar?, ella quería llorar, quería patalear, quería gritar, pero no le daría la satisfacción de verla así

-¿estás seguro de que esa es tu respuesta?-pregunto, con un toque de súplica y ansiedad bordeando sus palabras, haciendo que el corazón de Tsuna se encogiera, sus pupilas se dilataran y que cada vena en su cuerpo se congelara completamente

Cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba, le imploraba, le ordenaba que no lo hiciera, pero él ya lo tenía decidido, si no alejaba a Takiko de él, nunca viviría una vida tranquila, nunca tendría tiempo para sus amigas, nunca podría dormir sin tener que preocuparse de que alguien le corte el cuello, nunca podría tener una vida normal

-claro-se dio la vuelta y se alejó, sin darle una segunda mirada, sin detener o acelerar el paso, simplemente camino de manera normal, como si todo esto no hubiera pasado, como si nada de esto le estuviera afectando, como si no significara nada para el que su amistad estuviera terminada

 **¡Y corte!**

 **Ahora, para los que están interesados en porque tarde tanto en actualizar es porque estuve en coma**

 **La verdad es algo ridículo como quede en coma, verán, yo iba caminando normalmente por la calle, en mis cosas, cuando un hijo de puta me llego por atrás y me "pidió" mi cartera y mi celular "amablemente", a lo que yo "valientemente" se lo di e incluso le dio unos audífonos que no valían más de 5 pesos**

 **Total, aun después de darle todas mis cosas el mal nacido me apuñalo y me golpeó la cabeza con una piedra, ¿Por qué molestarse en golpearme la cabeza después de apuñalarme?, no lo se**

 **Igual, quede inconsciente y hace unos días acabo de despertar, de hecho, sigo en el hospital, ahora mismo estoy saludando a la enfermera que me está cambiando el suero y regañándome por estar sentado**

 **Como sea, ahora tengo que tener rehabilitación y, aparentemente, poner una denuncia, aunque yo y todos sabemos que la probabilidad de que atrapen al que me apuñalo es casi nula**

 **Como sea, a los que esperaban la actualización lo siento y prometo subir capítulos lo más seguido que pueda, no daré fechas exactas o algo por el estilo porque se perfectamente que no estoy en condiciones para eso, pero intentare subir la actualización lo más pronto que pueda**

 **Sinceramente, a veces pienso que mi vida es una telenovela interminable**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **¡Que La Voluntad Y Determinación Guíen Su Vida!**

 **Se despide**

 **Issei Uchiha Namikaze-Dragneel**

 **P.D: es cierto el mito de las comidas en los hospitales, son asquerosas**


End file.
